


Patience

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempts at being medically intelligent, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, InterSex/Daryl, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutilation/cutting of limbs/fingers, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Past Rape/Non-con, Penetration, Pregnancy, Rape is not between Negan and Daryl, Ricktatorship Rick, Surgery, Swearing, Tiny babies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting Blood, automobile accidents, c-sections, gun shot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: As I got older... I began to feel different. My breasts weren't growing like the other girls' in school were. I realized I didn't want them to. My voice got deeper instead of higher. I began to hear from all the other girls in my class about how they got their period; and, I dreaded the day I would get mine. I got confused. My mama loved having a little girl. Merle was protective of me cause I's his little sister. My daddy didn't care one way or the other. He was always too drunk.





	1. Ch. 1

'My mama always used to say 'Yer a special girl, Darlina, don't ever let no one tell you otherwise. Yer my perfect little girl.' I believed her fer some time. All through out grade school and middle school, I believed my mama that I was a special girl, that I was unique and perfect in her eyes. I didn't have many friends. I grew up in a run down trailer on the outskirts of town. I took the bus to school like all the other kids in the trailer park.

As I got older... I began to feel different. My breasts weren't growing like the other girls' in school were. I realized I didn't want them to. My voice got deeper instead of higher. I began to hear from all the other girls in my class about how they got their period; and, I dreaded the day I would get mine. I got confused. My mama loved having a little girl. Merle was protective of me cause I's his little sister. My daddy didn't care one way or the other. He was always too drunk. 

The day my mama died... I's eleven. I got my period that very next mornin; and, I realized... I didn't want to be a girl. I wasn't a girl. I's a boy. I wanted to be a boy. I wanted to have facial hair, wear jeans 'n flannel shirts. I wanted to go huntin with my daddy and brother. They wouldn't let me. I didn't have a cock. I had a pussy, and that made me weak. I hated being weak. 

When I's twelve, Merle took me ta the ER. I's havin severe stomach cramps. They did a scan 'n found I had an ovary on one side'a mah body... 'n a testicle on the other. The doctor ran more tests, said mah testosterone levels and estrogen levels were both equal, rather than one bein higher than the other. When he's did the physical exam, he said my clitoris was abnormally large, not quite the size of a normal penis, smaller, but bigger than a regular clitoris. He asked if I get cycles every month 'n when I told him I did... he said I's a hermaphrodite. Intersex is the proper social term fer it.

Daddy died a few years later. Damn alcohol finally took him like the cigarette took my mama. Merle went off into the army, leavin me alone at 14. I lived with our uncle. No one noticed the bruises on my neck and wrists. If they did, they didn't say nothin. They didn't care. I's the slutty Dixon girl who wore cut off jeans shorts and tank tops without a bra. The neighbors ignored my screams at night. The neighbor kids avoided my eyes on the bus to school. 

I hated them. 

For four years I put up with it. I put up with the pregnancy scares when my period came late. I put up with his whiskey breath and sticky fingers. I scrubbed myself raw in the shower every mornin. The mornin I turned eighteen, old enough to run away and not get put into the foster care system... I took a knife from the kitchen counter and slit his throat. I didn't go to school that mornin. I packed all my clothes, took all his money and took a bus to Virginia. I found a job at a diner and worked long hours, saving money and as soon as I had, I went online and had my name changed. 

I was no longer Darlina Dixon. I was Daryl Dixon.' 

 

Daryl glared down at the walker at his feet. It'd been almost a year. A year to the day he was supposed to have his hysterectomy and sex change. If he ever finds out who it was that started this damn apocalypse, he was going to kill them nice and slow. Maybe strangle them a bit until just before they pass out and then maybe stab them a couple times and watch them bleed out. 

“Darlina! You still poutin over there?” Merle hollared from the tree he pissed on. 

Daryl glared over at him. “It's Daryl, Merle! Fer the last time, mah name is Daryl! It's been Daryl fer the last twenty years!”

Merle huffed and shook the droplets of urine off before tucking himself back into his jeans. “You'll always be Darlina ta me, baby sister.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned away. “Are ya done? Can we go now? Joe 'n the others 'r waitin on us.”

“Yeah, yeah, 'm done. We can go back to yer boyfriend now.” Merle picked up his gun and followed Daryl down the road. 

“He ain't mah boyfriend.” Daryl growled, shouldering his crossbow a bit higher on his shoulder. “Too damn old and wrinkly fer mah taste.”

Merle cackled and smacked Daryl on the shoulder. “True that, baby sister. Joe's not good 'nough fer our family.” 

Daryl smiled a bit as Merle wrapped an arm around his lean shoulders and pulled him into a one armed hug. He leaned into the embrace, feeling safe in his big brother's presence. They walked along the tarmac back to their little caravan of trucks and an RV. Five other men were waiting for them, all very rough and dirty looking. Of course, any more, they all looked like that. A year into the apocalypse had left them all without proper means of hygiene and distrusting of others. 

“About damn time, Merle. What? You have to take a shit? That rabbit Daryl cooked give ya diarrhea?” Lou asked with a smirk. 

Merle barked out a laugh, smacking Daryl on the back and herding him to their truck. “My baby brother's an amazing cook. It's yer face that gives me diarrhea!”

The other four men laughed and piled into the RV. Merle got into the driver's seat on the truck and started it up. He looked over at Daryl. “When's yer next cycle?”

Daryl looked down at his knife, picking some dirt from under his fingernails. “... A few days.”

“Ya got enough ta last for this one?”

“Yeah.” Daryl leaned back in his seat, bringing a muddy boot up to the dash. He hated talking about his female side of himself, the part that he hates and wish he could just kill. The truck jolted and he sliced a part of his thumb. He hissed in pain and stared down at the blood flowing from his thumb. It reminded him of the blood flowing from Uncle Ben's neck.

“Jesus, Darlina! Don't just let it bleed all over ya!” Merle grabbed a rag from the dash and tossed it in Daryl's lap.

Daryl took the rag and covered up the cut. “It's Daryl...” He murmured. 

Merle shook his head. “We're gonna have ta be careful. If these assholes find out about ya... I don't wanna even think 'bout what they'll do ta ya... much less ta me fer lyin about ya.” His little sister nodded distractedly, staring at the blood slowly seeping through the dirty white rag. “Darlina, I know yer upset that ya wasn't able ta get yer sex change 'n hysterectomy done, but ya can't keep poutin 'n sulkin about it. It's gonna distract ya and distractions get ya killed in this world.” He glanced over at Daryl and reached to pat Daryl's shoulder. “Just know that... no matter what ya consider yerself... and no matter what gender ya are... yer still mah baby sister.”

Daryl looked at Merle and smiled a bit. “Thanks, Merle... yer always gonna be mah big brother.”

“Course I am... ain't getting rid'a ol Merle, Darlina.” Merle patted Daryl's shoulder one last time before returning his focus to driving. 

 

'Merle still had two years left in the army before he could get an Honorable Discharge. So, I took up a job as a mechanic in the local auto shop. If there was one than Uncle Ben taught me that was actually fuckin useful, it was how ta take care of a damn car. I lived in a motel room fer the first month before I could afford an apartment. My first night there... I cried. It was my own place. A place where I could be myself. A place where I could smoke and walk around without fear of bein attacked 'r reprimanded fer the tiniest shit.

I liked workin at the auto shop. The owner was nice 'n the guys treated me like part'a the family. My breasts were small enough that I could hide them with baggy shirts 'n overalls. I grew a bit of facial hair 'n was startin ta get some muscles growin. I's happy. Fer once in mah life, I felt like I's truly livin, like I could experience true happiness 'n safety. I's bein flirted with. People found me attractive. I met Anthony. 

Anthony was.. somethin else. He was handsome, witty and owned the coffee shop across the street. I'd go there every mornin fer coffee and he'd smile at me, ask me how I's doin and our hands would brush when he'd hand me my coffee. I jumped and dropped the cup the first time. He started apologizin and we both tried to mop up the mess. Our hands touched so many times... and we both started gigglin 'n smilin shyly at each other. I didn't mind his touch so much after that. 

The flirtin went on fer a few months before he got up the courage ta ask me out. He took me ta dinner 'n a movie. Dinner was great. The movie was... terrible. There was child abuse in lots of violence. I booked it outta there so fast. Anthony quickly followed me and asked me what was wrong. I was ta scream 'n cry 'n just push him away; but... his gentle brown eyes made me weak in the knees. I sobbed and clung ta him. I couldn't speak. 

He took me back ta his place 'n gave me coffee. He was warm sittin next ta me. His presence was soothing. His hand rubbed mah back and I wanted ta run. He asked me if I felt better. I still couldn't speak. He apologized and leaned closer, kissin mah cheek and ear. I dropped the coffee on his carpet and shoved him away... scrambled away from him. Mah heart raced, I couldn't breath, mah skin crawled with the memory of mah uncle's touch. 

Anthony got up... started yellin... accusin me of leadin him on. Told me ta get out. Told me he didn't wanna see me again. So I left.'

Daryl jolted awake when the truck stopped swerved suddenly. He sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “Wha happen?”

Merle grunted. “Fell asleep. Sorry, Darlina. Didn't mean ta wake ya.”

Daryl sighed. “Merle, get some sleep. Let me drive fer a bit.”

“Nah. Think we're fixin ta stop anyways.” As if on cue. The RV pulled off to the side and Merle followed behind. He got out as Joe and Lou got out and walked over to them. 

“We're gonna stay here for the night.” Joe said. He glanced at Daryl and winked when he saw Daryl looking at him. 

Daryl shuddered and looked away. He didn't want to get out of the truck. He could already feel the premenstrual symptoms ravaging his body. The aches and pains in his back and hips were his usual tell tale signs of his oncoming cycle. He sighed and leaned forward, digging into his bag for his bottle of Midol. A sharp rag to his window made him jerk and look up. Joe waved to him to get out and stepped away from the door. Daryl zipped his bag and tossed it into the back. 

Joe smiled as Daryl got out. “Was gonna see if you could go huntin fer some dinner. The guys are pretty hungry.”

“S'kinda dark out-”

“I'll go with you.” Joe patted Daryl's shoulder. He nodded to Merle who was watching them like a hawk. “We're just gonna go clear the perimeter.” He nudged Daryl forward. 

Daryl looked at Merle before stepping off the tarmac and into the surrounding forest. Joe was walking close to him, making him very tense and uncomfortable. They walked in silence for the time being. Joe was letting the hunter concentrate on finding dinner rather than talking like he usually did when he was alone with the youngest Dixon. After Daryl had managed to catch a couple rabbits and a few squirrels, they started on their way back. 

“... I know your secret, Daryl.”

Daryl tensed and halted. He turned to Joe. “What?”

“... You and Merle lied to us.” Joe stepped closer, backing Daryl into a tree. “And you know what we do to liars.”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “How..?”

“I saw you bathing in the river a few days ago.” He smirked. “You're cute when you're not covered in dirt and wearing baggy clothes.” He brought a hand up, cupping Daryl's right breast. 

“Stop!” Daryl smacked his hand away. 

Joe's other hand shot out, grabbing Daryl's neck in a tight grasp. “You better behave, Darlina...” He whispered, leaning closer. “If you're a good little girl... I might just protect you from the others...”

Merle...

This was why Joe wanted them separated. 

Daryl's heart raced. Tears pricked at his eyes. With a rush of adrenaline, he brought his knee up into Joe's crotch and shoved him away. Joe grunted in pain and stumbled away. Daryl pushed off the tree and raced back to the truck. He dropped the rabbits and squirrels, but kept a tight hold of his crossbow. He broke through the trees, panting and sweating from the heat of the night and the pain in his legs and back. The other four Claimers were in a circle, beating and kicking on Merle.

“MERLE!”

The four stopped and turned to Daryl. Lou smirked and pulled a gun from the back of his pants. 

“Sorry, Dalina... he's a liar.” 

Merle groaned and carefully rolled over onto his side. His face was bloody, bruises already forming. He looked at Daryl blearily. “... Run, lil sister.”

The shot that took his brother would forever haunt Daryl's dreams. 

 

'Merle got his Honorable Discharge and we moved to Atlanta, Georgia. He got a job as a security guard in a museum, only ta lose it when he failed a random drug test. I asked 'im why he started doin drugs. All he said was they kept the nightmares away. He said they could help me, too, 'n offered ta get me some, but I wanted no part of it. I had ta stay clean if I's gonna be able ta get mysex change 'n hysterectomy done. 

I met plenty of other Anthonys. None'a them seemed ta understand that sex was not an option. I couldn't stand their touch. Touch brought back too many terrible memories. I could hardly stand my own touch. Flirtin became hard fer me. Flirtin led ta dates. Dates led ta kissin. Kissin led ta touchin. Anytime I saw someone I found attractive, I avoided them. I began to avoid people all tagether. Merle called me a prude... I called him an asshole; and then remembered I still hadn't told him about Uncle Ben. I'll probably never tell 'im.

Unlike Merle, I managed ta keep mah job. I had no choice if I's gonna keep a roof over our heads 'n food in our fridge. Anything extra we got I put away ta save fer mah operations. It would take years, but I was determined. I worked hard every day, went home ta take care'a Merle, fell into a fitful sleep and repeated the process again the next day. Mah life went on like this fer twenty years. Takin care'a Merle became my priority. Any money I saved usually went ta bail ta get 'im outta jail 'r hospital ER visits whenever he'd over dose. 

I'd given up on getting the operations done. I's already forty years old. So, why bother anymore? No one was ever gonna love me. No one, but Merle. So why bother changin mah body if I's never gonna be able to enjoy it with someone who loved me? Merle walked in on me burnin the pamphlets I'd kept for years ta remind me of what I wanted. He asked me what the hell I's doin burnin them. I told him I'd given up... I think it must've snapped somethin inside him, cause he started getting clean. He got a job. He never told me what he was doin, but he saved up money real fast 'n came home one day with papers fer me ta sign fer the operations 'n an appointment ta see a doctor.

Merle...'

 

Daryl screamed in anguish, watching blood seep from Merle's forehead. Joe came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck. The youngest Dixon struggled against the hold, dropping his crossbow. He slammed his elbow into Joe's stomach and stumbled away. He scooped up his crossbow, stumbling again as he ran away, the four men chasing him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, heart pounding in his chest, lungs working overtime to compensate for the tightness he felt for the loss of his brother. 

He must've run for miles. His legs grew weak. His arms were tired from holding the crossbow. The sun was started to peek over the horizon. He stopped in the middle of the road, dropped the crossbow and fell to his knees. Merle's face replayed in his mind, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He heard tires on the road in front of him. Car doors opened. More cars pulled up behind him. Heavy boots stopped in front of him and his eyes followed long legs up to a handsome face and fierce brown eyes. The man wore a leather jacket and had a bat covered with barbed wire on his shoulder. 

“What have we here? Looks like we found ourselves a stray, boys!”

There was a chorus of chuckles. The man looked up when someone got out of the car behind him. Daryl tensed. 

“That there bitch belongs to us.” Joe walked up to them, coming to stop behind Daryl. 

Negan glanced down at Daryl, and then looked around. “The only bitch I see here is you.”

Joe glared and reached down to grab Daryl's shirt. Negan's bat swung, smacking into Joe's hand and catching on the skin and hairs. The man hollared in pain, stumbling back. The spikes pulled bits of skin clean off the bone. Daryl looked over his shoulder, eyes wide as blood poured from the cuts in Joe's hands and wrist. 

“Now, see here... I don't like people touching what's mine.” Negan smirked, letting the bat rest gently on Daryl's shoulder. “And this man belongs to me now. All of you... belong to me now. Gentlemen... Welcome to the Negan Club!”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes a friend!

When Daryl came to, he was in a lavish bedroom. It was bright out, the sun filtering through white curtains and a breeze blowing gently through the open window. He could hear voices of people milling about outside, doing chores and preparing for another trip. He sat up in the soft bed, shoving the thick bed spread off his sore body. His feet touched soft carpet while his eyes scanned across a desk with papers on it and a dresser with... the bat. Everything came flashing back to him. Merle being murdered. Him running from the Claimers. The man saving him from Joe's clutches. He swallowed thickly, tears pricking at his eyes. Merle...

The door opened suddenly and he shot off the bed, grabbing the bat from the dresser and turning to face whoever walked in.

“Whoa! Easy there!” Negan held his hands up. “You gotta be gentle with her. She don't like being handled so roughly.”

“Who are you?” Daryl growled, still holding the bat up to protect himself.

“Name's Negan... and that's Lucielle.” Negan smirked, motioning to the bat Daryl held up. 

Daryl glanced at the bat. “... Ya name yer weapon?”

“You don't..?” Negan held up Daryl's crossbow. “I'll trade you...”

Daryl stared at him for a moment before stepping forward hesitantly. They switched weapons. Daryl pulled the crossbow close, feeling a tiny bit safer with the weapon in his hands. Negan studied the man in front of him. 

“What's your name, son?”

“... Daryl... 'n I ain't yer 'son'.”

Negan chuckled, holding a hand up. “Alright. Why were you running from those men?”

Daryl glared at him. “None'a yer business.” he tried to step past Negan to leave. “I'm getting outta here.”

Negan put his hand on Daryl's chest to keep him from leaving. “Now-”

“Get yer hands offa me!” Daryl yelled, shoving Negan away. 

Negan growled, grabbing Daryl's shoulder and pinning him to the wall by the door. “Hey! No yelling! Now you calm down or I'll-”

“You'll what? Bash mah head in with yer bat?! Go ahead! I ain't scared of you!” Daryl met Negan's eyes, glaring at him heatedly and challenging him to do something. 

Negan tilted his head a bit. He's never had anyone look at him like that. Anyone who did got their heads bashed in, but there was something different about how Daryl looked at him. He wasn't afraid to die. He wasn't afraid of pain. Those other people were. They eventually succumbed to their fear and knelt to him. “... Obey me... get on your knees and maybe I'll let you live.”

“No.” Daryl's answer was immediate. “I don't take orders 'r bow fer anyone... certainly not some fuckin alpha male like you.”

Negan's lips twitched up. “Your friends do.”

“They ain't mah friends! They killed mah brother and tried ta rape me! They can fuck off 'n die fer all I care!” The tears flowed freely. He lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes as his shoulders shook. 

“Alright... just... calm down.” He released Daryl's shoulder and reached up to push his bangs away gently. “I won't let them near you, Daryl.”

Daryl shoved him away. “I don't need yer protection.”

Negan smirked. “Maybe not, but you're getting it anyways.” He turned, stepping further into the room. “This room is at your disposal. You can come and go as you please.” He turned back to Daryl, only to see him gone. He glared at the door way. No one leaves while he's talking. He left the room, shutting the door behind him and walked down the hallway to find the runaway. 

 

Daryl was lost. This place was so damn big. What the fuck is it anyways? A damn hotel? The elevator didn't work, so he took the stairs, passing a few women as he went. He glared at them, daring them to stop and talk to him. Thankfully there was four floors. He finally made it to the bottom and found the lobby. He stepped outside and stared. The whole building was surrounded by a concrete wall. To the left seemed to be some kind of green house and some kind of picnic area with people sitting at tables eating and to the right was a bunch of cars. He glared around. This wasn't going to be an easy place to get out of.

“Oh, hello...”

A woman walked up to him, holding a plate of food. Daryl looked at her and felt warmth from her bright green eyes. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She looked sweet, way too young to have to go through a terrifying apocalypse like this. 

“Are you... Daryl?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Yeah..?”

“Joe was telling me about you. How your brother was tragically killed and you ran off... he said Negan saved you from some walkers and brought you all here.” She smiled sweely.

Daryl clenched his fists. “Joe's a fuckin liar..!”

She stepped back fearfully. “Um... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just... you've been asleep most of the day so I was going to bring you some food.” She held out the plate of meat and vegetables to him. 

He looked down at it, then back up at her. “... What's yer name?” He whispered as he took the plate from her.

She smiled. “Piper...” When Daryl sat down on the steps, she sat next to him, folding her skirt down and keeping her legs closed all lady like. “So... what did Joe like about?”

“... He and his damn friends murdered mah brother... I's runnin from them when... Negan... showed up.” He ate the food slowly. 

“Oh... I-I'm sorry.” She looked down in her lap, hands folded nervously. “I'm sorry for your loss...”

Daryl looked down at her. “... Thanks.” 

“What... what was he like..? Your brother...?”

“... Kind of an asshole.” Daryl smiled some. “But... he always looked out fer me... since we's kids. I got bullied in school lot cause mah breasts were-” He froze and she looked at him. He stared down into her eyes, searching for disgust, but all he saw was rapt attention and curiosity. “... Anyways... he was protective of me... tried ta make sure I got what I wanted. He had an addiction problem, but... he got clean and... he was there fer me.” The fact that Merle was gone started hitting him heavily. The tears flowed down his chest, dropping onto the food on his plate. It's fine... needed salt anyways. 

Piper stared at him, tears starting to fall from her cheeks as well. She scooted a bit closer to him, hand reaching to pet his arm soothingly. He found he didn't mind the touch. In fact, he leaned into it. She took the plate from his hands and set it aside as he sobbed into her shoulder. She smiled, petting his hair and rocking him gently. “It's okay... you'll be safe here. Negan will protect you from those terrible men.”

Negan stood just by the door in the shadows, watching the two. Daryl was interesting... he wanted to know more about this man. He turned and headed back inside, smirking. 

 

For several days, Daryl stayed in his room grieving. Piper came to visit him often, bringing him food and sitting with him. She talked a lot about the things she missed and the people they'd lost. She herself had lost a brother. He'd gotten surrounded by walkers while on a run for Negan. After his death, Negan had given her some books she'd been wanting and her own room instead of a tent outside. The rooms inside were only meant for those Negan respected and considered family. 

“So, why was I given a room?” Daryl asked, munching on beef jerky. 

Piper shrugged, folding his clothes. “He must like you.”

Daryl shrugged. He wasn't going to complain. Anywhere away from Joe and his men was fine by him. 

A knock came to the door and Piper went to answer it. She smiled brightly. “Negan! Hello, sir!” 

Negan smiled. “Hey there, Piper. Mind if I have a private word with Daryl?”

“Of course! I'll just be on my way.” She turned to smile at Daryl. He shook his head, eyes wide, begging her not to leave him alone with the man. She just giggled and winked before walking out and closing the door. 

Negan smirked. “Hello, Daryl.”

Daryl glared at him and stood from the bed. “What do you want?”

“Now, is that anyway to speak to the man who saved your life?” Negan stepped further into the room, Lucille on his shoulder. 

Daryl rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his shoulder. “Sorry... lemme try again.” He cleared his throat and sniffed. “Hey, buddy... what do you want?” His voice was thick with sarcastic happiness, a smirk on his lips, mocking Negan. 

Negan stared at him and laughed. “You're something else, Daryl.” He walked around the bed to get closer to the other man, but Daryl stepped back, reaching for the knife on his nightstand. Negan held up a hand. “Daryl, I promise I'm not here to attack you. I actually have a job for you.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “A job?”

Negan nodded. “Everyone here has a job... a means of giving to the community. Piper does my laundry and cooks my meals for me... I don't trust many others. Everyone else either goes on runs, tends the gardens, keeps the place clean and running.” Negan placed the bat down on the dresser and flopped down on Daryl's bed, arms behind his head. 

Daryl stared at him, arms still crossed. Negan was irritating... walking around like he owns the damn place. Though, Daryl figures he does. Everyone seemed to respect him, or fear him. Not Daryl. Negan was just a pest to Daryl. “Fine... what d'ya want me to do?”

Negan grinned and sat up. “I was talking to Joe the other day and he mentioned you like to hunt. As it so happens, most of my hunters have died on runs or recklessness with walkers. We're running low on meat. So!” He stood up. “I was wanting to ask you to teach a few of the others to hunt... be my lead hunter.”

Daryl stared up at him. “... How d'you know I ain't gonna just take off once I'm past that damn wall?”

“Because you seem like an intelligent man... a man who's willing to put himself at risk in order to take care of others.” Negan smiled handsomely. “I know you'll do the right thing.” He patted Daryl's shoulder. “Take the rest of the day to think about it. Let me know in the morning!” He turned and walked back to the dresser, picking up his precious bat and walking to the door. He gave Daryl one last charming smile and left the room.

Daryl stared at the door. The place where Negan had touched his shoulder was warm. Daryl hadn't flinched. He'd let Negan touch him. The hunter's cheeks were warm... that smile was doing funny things to his stomach. With a sigh, Daryl brought a hand up to his lips, fighting down a shy smile.

Later that night, Piper knocked and peeked in. “You decent?”

Daryl looked over at her, a towel around his wet shoulders, wetting the tank top he wore. “Yeah. C'mon in.” He walked over to his bed and sat down, using the towel to dry his hair. 

She smiled and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. “So, what did Negan want?” She flopped down on his bed, kicking her shoes off. She bent her knees and crossed her ankles in the air. 

Daryl smiled down at her. He really enjoyed her company. She was quickly becoming his best friend. “He asked me ta teach others ta hunt 'n be his 'lead hunter'.” Daryl used to fingers to make quotation marks.

“Oh, Daryl!” She sat up on her knees, hands clapping together with her excitement. “That's so exciting! I told you he likes you!”

Daryl smiled shyly and looked down. “... He's... kinda handsome, ain't he?”

She giggled and scooted closer, cuddling into his side. “He is... when he's not being scary and bashing peoples heads in.”

“... He do that a lot?” Daryl asked, looking down at her. 

She shrugged, nuzzling his shoulder. “Only if someone breaks the rules or really pisses him off.”

“... What usually pisses him off?”

“Breaking rules and recklessness that causes the loss of a life or lives.”

“... Like your brother..?”

She nodded with a yawn. “He's a good man... he's just hot tempered and people fear him because of it.” She smiled up at him with a giggle. 

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “... What?”

“Maybe you could teach him patience.”

“W-What? What do you mean?”

“When we first met you got really mean, but... it was like you realized I didn't mean you any harm. You kinda just... reigned yourself in and got all calm.” She stood up and turned to face him, hands behind her back. “... You could really help him be a better man, Daryl. I think it would be worth your time... and you never know.. maybe you'll find love with him.”

Daryl flushed and sputtered. “L-Love?! I ain't ever gonna... no!”

Piper giggled and hurried to the door. “Negan and Daryl, sitting in a tree!”

“Piper!” Daryl shot off the bed, towel flying off his shoulders as he chased her through the door. 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” She ran down the hall and around a corner, passing Negan along the way. “Good night, sir!”

Negan watched her go with a smile. “Good night, Pip-ouf!”

Daryl came around the corner, ramming straight into Negan's chest. He gasped in shock and stumbled backward. Negan wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. He smirked, staring down at Daryl's chest with perky nipples poking through the white shirt, and feeling how slim Daryl's waist and hips were.

“Well... hello, Nurse.” Negan smirked. 

Daryl flushed, hands gripping onto Negan's shirt. “Uh... hello...”

Negan pulled him closer, their hips meeting. “Come here often?”

“Uh... what?” Daryl swallowed thickly, heart racing and cheeks flushed. He wasn't scared. He wasn't flinching. Negan's touch was gentle... warm. 

Negan leaned down, sniffing at Daryl's cheek. He smelled good. He leaned back, chuckling at Daryl's red cheeks. “You're adorable, Daryl.”

Daryl huffed and shoved out of Negan's arms. “... I'll do it.”

“Do what? Have sex with me? Be mine?” Negan grinned, reaching for Daryl again. 

“Wha- No!” Daryl stepped back. “I'll teach others ta hunt! Be yer 'lead hunter' or whatever!”

Negan chuckled. “Good. That makes me glad. I'll gather some men up in the morning so you can pick who you want to train.” He patted Daryl's shoulder. “So, get a good night's sleep!” 

Daryl blinked and watched Negan walk away. He swallowed thickly. Holy shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come rave about Daryl with me on tumblr! vbabe14.tumblr.com
> 
> Subscribe if you want to read more of my stories and get notifications when I post a new chapter!


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flirting!

Daryl woke to the sounds of knocking on his door. He groaned and rolled over onto his side from his stomach, eyes peeking open. It was barely even light out and he could just barely see some dark, low hanging clouds through the white curtain of the window. He huffed and buried his face deeper in the soft, cool pillow under his head. He'd barely slept last night. Negan's heavy flirting weighing heavy on his mind. 

The knocking came again and the door opened. Piper popped her head in, smiling way too brightly for it being so early in the morning. While Daryl had never been much of a morning person, he was used to early mornings. She stepped in, stuffing her key into her back jean pocket. Daryl was beginning to regret giving her a key to his room.

“Morning, Daryl.” When all she got was a grunt in return, she giggled and tossed a leather jacket onto the end of the bed before crawling in with him. She sighed at the warmth. 

“Why're ya wakin me up so early?”

“Negan has the men lined up and ready for you to train them.” Piper smiled, looking quite sleepy herself. 

Daryl grunted, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Fuckin bossy asshole.”

Piper laughed. “He is the boss around here, so... yeah.” 

Daryl grinned at her, rolling onto his back. He stretched, giving a little groan.”Well... don't wanna lose mah job, so I guess I should get up.” He sat up and climbed out of bed. Piper watched him walk around to get dressed. Daryl didn't mind her. They were both technically women, and she was his best friend. He trusted her. He pulled his jeans on and reached for a shirt, spotting the leather jacket. “What's with the jacket?”

“A present from Negan. It's chilly outside.” Piper winked.

He picked it up and startled when another garment fell out. He knelt down, fingers shaking as he picked up the angel winged vest and stared at it. “What..? Where did this..?” The vest had been Merle's. He'd been wearing it when he'd been murdered.

Piper smiled. “.. Negan sent some men out to bury your brother. They brought the vest back.”

Daryl sniffled a bit. “And the jacket? Ain't it Negan's?” He pulled the vest on. 

“No, but it's similar to his.” She giggled. “He's trying to say you belong to him, I guess.” 

He shrugged and pulled it on over his shirt. It fit like a glove. Not too tight, not too big... and smelled like Negan. He licked his lips.

Piper smirked at him, her dark hair fanning over his pillow. “Like it that much, huh?”

Daryl blushed and glared at her. “Ain't ya got shit ta do?”

She shrugged. “Not until Negan needs me.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled his boots on. “Ya fall asleep in mah bed, ya better make it when you get up.”

Piper watched him leave and sighed. She could fall asleep if she wanted. The bed was warm, and smelled like Daryl. She closed her eyes and rolled over, cuddling into the pillow. She'd never had a friend like Daryl. He spoke harshly, but he was the sweetest man she'd ever met. All her life she'd been used and abused by boyfriends. While Daryl wasn't her boyfriend, he was someone she wished was her boyfriend. 

 

Daryl had his crossbow slung over his shoulder as he jogged down the steps of the hotel. He could see the line up of men over to the left, but he walked to the right. If he was going to be training these assholes, he at least deserved some breakfast. The lady at the grill smiled as she handed him a plate of meat and fruit. He nodded to her in thanks as he took it and walked across the yard to the line up. Negan turned to him and smiled. 

“Daryl! There you are! I was beginning to wonder if Piper got lost.” Negan smirked, watching Daryl lick peach juice from his fingers. Lucille was on his shoulder. Daryl was beginning to notice the man was hardly without her.

Daryl shrugged. “A certain someone kept me up last night.” He smirked at Negan, ignoring the men looking back and forth between them. 

Negan stepped closer, lowering his voice so only Daryl could hear him. “Oh... so you dreamed about me, hm?” He leaned down, reaching his free hand for Daryl's hip.

“Never said it was you.” Daryl stepped out of his reach, eyes never leaving Negan's He gave one last lick to his finger and walked up to the men all standing in a line. He heard Negan's chuckle and fought down a giggle. Daryl Dixon does not giggle. “Alright, ya assholes, one at a time I want ya ta tell me what ya can do.”

Negan stayed back and watched Daryl munch on breakfast while listening to the men. A couple of them had been hunting before. Some knew how to fire a gun. Others had never done anything of the like before the apocalypse. The hunter was interesting. He was tall, slim, his shoulders were broad from lugging around the crossbow, but he had an hour glass figure leading down to long legs. If Daryl didn't have all the stubble on his cheeks and chin, his face would be very smooth. Negan let his eyes trail along Daryl's body, curious... and so very interested in seeing what was under those clothes. 

Shortly after, Daryl had them all grab a gun. He finished his breakfast and handed it off to someone passing by to take so he could train. Negan gave the young boy a look and he hurried off with the plate. Daryl turned to Negan, eyebrow raised. 

“Ain't ya got anything better ta do than watch?”

Negan grinned. “Not really.”

“Well, fuck off. Yer gonna make 'em nervous.”

Everyone went still and silent, eyes on the two. No one ever spoke to Negan like that. Negan stared into Daryl's eyes, a bit of anger boiling up from the demand. Daryl's eyes were stubborn, prideful, staring right back at Negan. The anger faded away into glee. He grinned and chuckled. 

“Alright, Daryl. I'll leave them to you, then.” Negan stepped closer, his thumb and forefinger cupping Daryl's chin to lift his head a bit. His thumb teased along Daryl's bottom lip. “Just so you know, you're the only one I allow to talk to me like this.”

“Well, ain't I just special, then?” Daryl smirked, tongue peeking out to touch Negan's thumb. 

Negan wanted to lean down and bite that tongue. “Yes... very special.”

“Ya gonna fuck off now or do I need to light a fire under yer ass?” Daryl stepped back, giving Negan one last smirk before walking away to lead the man out the gate. 

Negan chuckled, watching Daryl's back as he walked away. “I think I'm in love.” 

 

This was how Daryl's morning routine went over the next several weeks. Piper would wake him, they would go to breakfast, he would take several people out of the walls to train them how to hunt, track and take down walkers efficiently. He'd never had a routine before. Merle had always made things... interesting... to say the least. He liked this routine, however. He was actually beginning to feel like a part of something. When they would return to the gate at lunch time, they would eat together. Everyone was beginning to get to know Daryl. He helped fix up cars, do maintenance on the hotel or the greenhouse. Negan always seemed to be watching him every time he turned around. Their eyes would meet from across the yard and Negan would give a little smirk before walking away. 

That red rag in the back of Daryl's jeans did things to Negan. He hated it. He stood in the window of the hotel's little dining room, watching Daryl as the man worked under the hood of an old Ford S-10. A young boy helped him Nicky was his name, if Negan remembered correctly. He couldn't be older than fifteen. Daryl seemed to have taken a shining to the boy, often teaching him how to fix things. As Daryl reached for the rag, a bit of oil and engine grease on his fingers, Negan sighed, arms crossed and rubbing the hair on his chin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and breasts press into his arm and looked over. 

“Rachel... what can I do for you?” Negan muttered.

“You haven't been spending a lot of time with your wives.” She smiled, leaning into his large frame. “Are you alright?” He shrugged a bit, not once taking his eyes off Daryl. She followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. “There's a lot of talk that you have a soft spot for this new boy... Derek..?”

“Daryl... his name is Daryl.” Negan glared down at her, shrugging her off his arm. “And so what if I do?”

She huffed, hands on her hips. “He's just some redneck trailer trash. What's so special about him?”

Negan clenched his fists, but restrained himself. He was against abuse. If he'd had Lucille, that would've been a different story. “Do not let me hear those words from your mouth again. If you're so damn horny, go find someone else.” He turned and stormed away, slamming the door of the hotel open and walking down the steps. Rachel walked up to the window, crossing her arms and watching him walk up to Daryl. 

 

“Thank you again for y-your help, M-Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl smiled and looked toward the young boy. “Told ya ta stop callin me that, Nicky. Ya can call me Daryl.”

“I-I couldn't do that, Mr. Dixon.” Nicky looked down shyly at the wrench in his hands. His glasses were askew, short blonde hair a mess. He was a kid that would've been picked on by jocks in high school. “M-Mama always s-said to be respectful t-to your elders.”

Daryl glanced up from what he was doing, nodding in understanding. “My mama was the same way.”

Nicky looked up at the older man. “R-Really?”

“Yeah. Sweet lady, my mama... miss her somethin fierce some days.”

Nicky sniffled a bit, jumping when Negan's strong hand landed on his shoulder. “H-Hello, M-Mr. Negan.”

“Nicky... Daryl being a good teacher?” Negan smiled, patting the small boy's shoulder gently. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good... go grab something to eat, Nicky. I'll help Mr. Dixon, now.” He took the wrench from the boy, gently steering him toward the tables. Nicky didn't argue, though he glanced at Daryl as he walked away. 

Daryl glanced up at Negan, though he focused on the task at hand. “Need somethin..?”

“Well, if phones were still in use I'd say I need your phone number, but that's not really an option now, is it?” Negan grinned cheekily, leaning on the truck a bit while he played with the wrench in his hand. 

Daryl snorted. “Even if they were, I wouldn't give it to you.” He stood up a bit straighter, hands on the fender to hold himself up. 

Negan put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “Ouch, the burn is painful, Daryl...”

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, looking down at the engine. He peeked up at Negan's handsome face. “... Would ya have even asked... if we ever met..?”

Negan tilted his head a bit to meet Daryl's eyes. “If I saw you in a bar, I would've walked up to you and asked if I could buy you a drink, maybe sit next to you, flirt a bit.” He reached to place his hand over Daryl's, stroking the rough skin a bit. 

Daryl blushed and bit his bottom lip. He'd never been flirted with like this before, or flirted back. “... If ya approached me in a bar, my brother probably would've started a fight with ya.”

Negan grinned. “Fighting for your honor, huh? I'd probably win, then.”

Daryl chuckled. “Fuck nah... Merle'd kick yer ass.”

“How do you know? You've never seen me in action.” He stepped closer to Daryl, pressing their shoulders together. He lowered his voice, winking. “Not that I haven't offered.”

Daryl flushed and licked his lips, staring into Negan's eyes. He saw those warm brown eyes follow his tongue and smirked a bit. “Yeah... ya've offered, but ya've never made a move.”

Negan barked out a laugh. “I didn't know you wanted me to!”

“Ya don't know until ya actually try, now, do ya?” Daryl smirked and reached up, shutting the hood of the truck. Negan just barely managed to jerk his hands away before they got caught in the hood.

Daryl started walking away, but Negan grabbed his waist and pulled him back, gently pinning him to the truck's hood. “Now, Daryl, you can't tease me like that and expect to just walk away.” He leaned down to kiss the hunter, but Daryl turned his head away with a chuckle. His lips landed on Daryl's stubbly cheek and he grinned.

“I can 'n I will... cause I know ya ain't gonna force me inta anythang.” Daryl smirked, gently pushing Negan away and walking around the truck to get into the driver's side. 

Negan licked his lips and chuckled, heart racing and chest full of affection. He heard the truck roar to life and clapped. He grinned as Daryl got out, shutting the door and walking back over. “It sounds good.”

“'course it does, I fixed it.” 

Negan chuckled. “Thank you, Daryl. We'll be able to start gonna on runs again soon thanks to you.”

Daryl blushed and shrugged, looking down. “Ain't done much.”

Negan smiled. “You've done a lot, Daryl. We haven't lost anyone to walkers in two weeks because of your training. We have more meat now because our hunters are actually catching animals. And with working vehicles... it's all thanks to you, Daryl.” He paused, stepping closer. “Do you know what they call you?”

Daryl furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Negan's Angel.” 

Daryl's eyes widened and he blushed. “W-What?! Why?!”

Negan chuckled. “Because you keep me in check. I haven't bashed someone's head in since you got here.”

Daryl stepped back a bit, eyeing Negan up and down with a confused, critical glare. “I ain't done nothin ta keep ya in check.”

“Maybe not, but you make a wonderful distraction.” He stepped closer again, leaning down to whisper in Daryl's ear. “All I have to do is think about you and I cum harder than ever. I've had the best orgasms thinking about you.” He chuckled at Daryl's flushed cheeks. “My wives are getting jealous.”

Daryl huffed and pushed him away, restraining his fingers from latching onto Negan's jacket. “Fuckin pervert.” He turned and stormed back to the diver's side of the truck. 

Negan chuckled as the vehicle was shut off. He waited for Daryl to finish before leading him over to the tables to get some lunch. He had Daryl sit while he went and grabbed them both a plate of food. They sat close together, Daryl smiling shyly and Negan grinning cheekily. 

 

Rachel glared out the window. Negan was losing his touch. He never used to sit with the worker bees. 'Derek' was a bad influence. Something had to be done about this 'angel.' As she lay in bed with Negan later that night, she plotted. Negan hasn't touched her, or any of the wives in almost a week. She glared over at him while he read a book. She tried doing a sexy strip show for him, but he'd ignored her in favor for the book. Curious, she looked at the title of the book. 

'Anatomy of Intersex: A Medical Journal'

She blinked at the title. She knew Negan liked to read, but a medical journal? Was their library running low on interesting novels? Rachel pursed her lips in thought, arms crossed over her barely covered chest. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, watching him take a sip of whiskey. He's been paying such close attention to that 'Derek' boy. 

It was as if a light bulb went off in her head. Everyone had noticed it, even her. How 'Derek' seemed rather... feminine. She'd over heard the men talking about how pretty 'Derek' is and how soft he seemed to be despite his filthy, sassy mouth. With a lick of her lips, she smiled slowly. She knew exactly what she was going to do. 

The next morning she rounded a corner, bumping into 'Derek's' friend, Piper. She apologized profusely, helping Piper pick up the towels she'd been carrying. In the process, she slipped her hand into Piper's sweater pocket, grabbing the key she knew Piper always kept there. Piper smiled at her, thanking her before walking away. Rachel giggled to herself and continued down the hall. She hummed softly as she walked outside and up to the line up of men waiting for Daryl to start the next training session. Daryl wasn't around, yet, so she continued over. 

“Victor...”

The large man turned, shoving the last bit of fruit into his mouth. He smiled and she shivered in disgust. “Miss Rachel... what can I do you for?'

“I have a bit of news you might find interesting... and a present for you.” Rachel smiled, holding the key in her hand. Victor blinked at her in confusion. “Come with me.” He nodded and followed her away from the others.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Daryl stepped into his shower with a soft sigh, so ready for the hot water and his wonderfully soft bed. He'd never lived in such warm luxury before. The apartment he shared with Merle... they were lucky if the hot water lasted five minutes, and then you had to wait an hour for the water to heat back up. He stepped under the hot spray and let out a soft groan, tilting his head forward to let the water hit the back of his neck. His hair grew wet, sticking to his shoulders and falling like a dense waterfall on either side of his face. He would need to cut it soon. He sighed again and reached for the bottle of shampoo-conditioner combo and poured a bit into his palm. He started rubbing it into his scalp when he heard the door to his room open. 

“Piper..? That you?” 

He turned his head, pulling back the curtain a bit to peek out of the bathroom and into the room. He could see his bed and nightstand, but nothing else. He didn't hear anything else, so he let the curtain fall closed and stepped back into the spray to rinse the suds out of his hair. He pushed any stray hairs sticking to his cheeks back and reached for the soap. He heard a click of a door shutting and tensed. He could feel a presence behind him. 

“... Piper..?”

Swallowing thickly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. The curtain was flung back and he jumped, dropping the soap. Staring back at him was one of the men he'd been teaching to shoot and care for guns. The man smirked, eyes roving over Daryl's nude body and staring lustfully right between Daryl's legs. 

“Well, I'll be damned... she was right.”

Daryl clenched his fists. “Get the fuck outta here, Victor!” He was beginning to wish he'd kept bringing a knife into the bathroom with him. He hadn't trusted these people at first... he'd grown too comfortable. Instead, he reached for a razor. If he pressed down hard enough, he might just skin the man. 

Victor chuckled, his large belly jiggling with the movement. “Nah... not gonna do that. Now you be a good girl and get on your knees.”

Daryl glared. “I don't do that shit fer Negan. What makes you think I'm gonna do it fer you?” Victor's hand reached behind his back and came back with a gun. Daryl raised an eyebrow. “... Really? Negan's bat is scarier than a damn gun. 'Sides, yer a shit shot.”

“Not from this up close I'm not... now, on your knees.”

“Fuck. You!” Daryl kicked his leg out at Victor's hand. 

The gun went flying into the mirror. He launched himself out of the shower stall and went for the door, but it was locked. Victor wasted no time in pinning him to the door with his larger body. His large, sweaty hands grabbing Daryl's wrists in a punishing grasp. Daryl struggled against him, trying to dislodged the man's sweaty fingers and body from his own. He slipped one hand free and elbowed Victor in the stomach, but it did little damage. Victor chuckled and grabbed Daryl's wrist again. He yanked Daryl from the door and onto the floor. The back of Daryl's head hit the tile with a painful smack. His vision blurred and his ears rang from the pain. He groaned, body momentarily still. It was long enough for Victor to force his legs open and unbutton his pants.

Piper hummed softly as she walked to Daryl's room with a slice of cake for him. She smiled brightly, excited to show him what she'd managed to do. As she rounded the corner, she saw his door open and halted. Daryl never left his door open. He considered privacy a luxury he was not ready to give up. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she approached the door and peeked in. “Daryl..?” The main room was empty, but the bathroom door was shut. She stepped further in, setting the cake down on the bed. 

Daryl blinked rapidly and looked at Victor. The man had his engorged cock in hand and ready to push it in. Daryl's heart raced, memories flooding back of every time he'd been drugged by his uncle and waking up to this same scene. He was frozen, unable to breathe or move. 

“Daryl..?”

Piper's voice snapped something inside him and he kicked out at Victor, catching him on the chin. 

“PIPER! GET NEGAN!”

Piper jolted back from the door at Daryl's roared order. 

“HOLD STILL, YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Victor lashed out with the back of his hand, the ring he wore splitting the corner of Daryl's lips.

“PIPER! PLEASE!” Daryl sobbed as Victor grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. His legs continued to kick out and try to push the man away. 

Piper's eyes teared up. She turned and rushed out of the room, running down the hall and stumbling, pushing past people. She rounded the corner and ran to Negan's room, pounding on the door. “Negan! Negan, please open up!”

The door swung open. Negan glared at her, bare chested and holding a glass of whiskey. “Piper, what the hell is it?”

“It's Daryl! S-Someone's attacking him! He's got him locked in the bathroom with him!” Piper was shaking and sobbing, grabbing for Negan's arm to try to pull him along with her. “Please! You have to help!”

Negan's eyes widen. He dropped the glass, not even caring as it shattered on the floor. “Get Lucille.” He rushed out of the room, marching down the hall. People parted for him in the halls, pressing themselves to the walls to avoid his murderous look. He walked into Daryl's room and right up to the bathroom door. With a single kick, the door busted open. He stared down at the scene, Daryl growing weary from fighting the man atop him, cheeks stained with tears and lips bloody from the split lip. “VICTOR! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!”

Victor froze, staring down at where he was just about to penetrate Daryl, one hand around his cock and the other pinning Daryl's wrists. When he didn't move, Negan grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off Daryl. Victor grunted, struggling from the furious leader's powerful grip dragging him out of the bathroom and to the hallway. Piper ran over to them, her tiny hands struggling to hold up the heavy, barbed wired bat. People gathered in the halls as Negan pinned Victor to the wall with a foot on the man's large chest. 

“Thank you, Piper.” Negan smiled and took the bat from her. “Check on Daryl for me, please.”

Piper nodded and hurried into the room. She went into the bathroom and sobbed at the sight of Daryl curled up in the corner sobbing and rocking himself. She grabbed a towel and approached him, but he curled in on himself even tighter. She bit her bottom lip, unsure what to do. 

Negan took a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Victor.... I am so... disappointed in you. Daryl told me you were beginning to really become a good shot. He had high hopes for you... saying you just needed a little extra practice and patience to... finally give back to the community.” He growled, lowering his foot. “And how do you repay him?” The bat came up and was brought down on Victor's cock. Victor screamed out. “BY TRYING TO RAPE HIM!” Negan yanked the bat, pulling flesh and blood with it. “YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!” He brought the bat down on Victor's right leg. “WHAT IS THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF THIS COMMUNITY?!” He pulled the bat back up, bringing it down with every word on Victor's head. “WE! DO! NOT! RAPE!”

Piper stepped back out, staring in horror at Negan's rage. “Negan...”

Negan huffed and panted, red in the face and sweating a bit. He turned to Piper. “Daryl..?”

“He won't let me near him. He's really traumatized.” Piper whispered, eyes downcast. 

Negan sighed. He shoved Lucille at Dwight. “Clean her up... and clean this god damn piece of shit off the floor.” He walked into the room and to the bathroom. Daryl was still curled in the corner, shivering from the chill of the room. “Daryl...” Negan stepped closer, but Daryl whined and pressed closer to the wall. 

Negan licked his lips and ran his hand over his face. He walked back into the room and grabbed the blanket off the bed, ignoring the cake that fell to the floor. He stepped back into the bathroom and knelt down, the blanket spread out. “Hey... look at me.” Daryl shut his eyes tightly, hands gripping his long, dark hair. “Daryl, look at me.” Negan lowered his voice, keeping it soft and gentle. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He slowly crawled closer, hand reaching out to pet Daryl's hair. Daryl flinched, but didn't pull away. “Yeah, see... do you recognize me..?”

Daryl's breathing began to slow. He lifted his head, pushing into Negan's hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Negan. “Negan..?”

“That's right.” Negan smiled that charming smile that always got Daryl's heart racing. He lowered his hand to Daryl's cheek. “Hi, baby..” He pulled the blanket closer. “Come here... you're gonna catch a cold.” 

Daryl stared into Negan's warm eyes. He slowly uncurled, starting to sob. He launched himself into Negan's chest, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and sobbing into his neck. Negan caught him easily, pulling the blanket around Daryl's back. Daryl clung to him tightly, body shivering from the cold and the force of his sobs. He was practically in Negan's lap, their chests pressed tight together. Negan could feel the subtle swell of Daryl's breast, and ignored the feel of them against his own. He held Daryl close, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into the man's hair and ear. He rocked them slowly. Piper peeked into the room, leaning on the doorway and fighting back her own sobs. 

Negan starting pulling away and Daryl whined. “Negan...”

“Shh shh shh... I'm not going anywhere, baby.” Negan whispered. “You're going to stay with me in my room from now on.” He kissed Daryl's temple as he wrapped the blanket more firmly around Daryl. He stood them up slowly and picked Daryl up bridal style. Daryl's legs were like jello. He was too shaky to walk on his own. “Piper... gather all Daryl's clothes and personal effects and bring them to my room.” Piper nodded obediently and watched Negan carry Daryl out. “Don't look, Daryl..”

Daryl ignored him and stared at Victor's remains as they passed him. Negan had gone all out on him. With a soft sob, Daryl turned his face into Negan's neck, rubbing his forehead on the stubble of Negan's chin. He closed his eyes, weary and emotionally exhausted. When Negan laid him on the bed, Daryl immediately curled up to on of the pillows, staring at the balcony doors across from the bed blankly. He heard Piper enter and zoned out while Negan spoke to her. He felt the bed dip behind him. 

“Daryl, you need to get dressed.” 

“Why..?”

Negan raised an eyebrow. “... So you don't get sick.” He'd never seen Daryl like this, so withdrawn and distant. He hated it already.

“They're just gonna get torn 'n dirty.” Daryl sighed. “All people wanna do is rip them off me... all I'm good for is a pussy ta fuck-”

Negan growled, tossing the clothes aside. He grabbed Daryl's wrist, yanked him onto his back and leaned over him. “Shut up, Daryl!” Daryl's eyes widened, staring up at Negan in shock at the words. “Now, I don't know what happened to you to make you think like that, but that is not true! What Victor did... tried to do is unforgivable. I bashed his head in for it... and I swear... I will never let that happen to you again. Whoever did it to you before, I hope they died a horrible fucking death, cause they deserve it!” 

Daryl swallowed thickly, staring up at the man. He wasn't scared, even as Negan's eyes raged and his voice roared. 

Negan loosened his grip on Daryl's wrists and lowered his voice. “Daryl... you're so much more than what you believe. In just the few short weeks you've been here, you've done so much more for these people than even I have ever done. You've given them a reason to live... you've shown them that there can still be hope in this world. You've given them a new appreciation for nature around us.” He brought a hand to Daryl's cheek, petting it gently. “You've shown me that there's still love in my heart.” Daryl's cheeks flushed and Negan smiled. “You're an amazing person Daryl Dixon... I just wish you could see it yourself.” 

“... Maybe you could show me.” Daryl whispered. Their fingers linked together and Daryl's brought his free hand up to Negan's hair, hesitating before petting his fingers through the soft strands. He pulled Negan down gently, brushing their lips together slowly. He winced at the cut on his lips, but relished in the pain. Negan pulled away slowly. 

“You're very beautiful, Daryl... and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you.”

Daryl smiled. “Better be a long life, then... cause it might take me a long time ta believe it.”

Negan chuckled, resting his forehead against Daryl's. “Guess we better both work hard at staying alive.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in each others warmth and comfort. Negan eventually got up and gave Daryl clothes to wear to bed. They tossed the blanket from Daryl's old room aside and crawled under the blankets of Negan's bed. Negan pulled Daryl close to his chest, petting his fingers through Daryl's hair and back. As Daryl slipped into a fitful slumber, Negan's rage burned. He loved this man in his arms... and he was going to kill anyone who ever hurt him.

 

Daryl woke the next morning to soft singing in his ear. He sighed softly, smiling and rolling into the warm body behind him. He nuzzled into Negan's neck, feeling Negan's fingers petting through his hair. Negan's voice was warm and soft, slurred from sleepiness and Daryl smiled. He started singing along softly, recognizing the song almost immediately.

“There's a place I like to hide. A doorway that I run through in the night. Relax child, you were there, but only didn't realize and you were scared.”

Negan froze, looking down at the man in his arms, singing along softly. “You know Silent Lucidity?”

Daryl chuckled. “Course I do... s'a song from one'a mah mom's favorite bands. She used ta sing it ta me when I's sick 'r scared.”

Negan hummed softly in thought. “Didn't think you'd even know the band.”

Daryl raised his head, eyeing Negan. “How old d'ya think I am?”

The smirk told Daryl all he needed to know. “Well... I don't wanna sound like a cradle robber, so I'll say at least 20..?”

The hunter snorted. “Flattery might work on yer wives, but it ain't gonna work on me.”

Negan chuckled. “No, of course it wouldn't. You're different from them.” At Daryl's hesitant stare, Negan smiled, fingers gripping into Daryl's hair gently. “It's a good thing. I like that you're different from them.”

Daryl nodded a bit, his own fingers playing with the hair on Negan's chest. “Are ya... gonna keep sleepin with them?”

Negan stared down at him. “Do you want me to?”

“No... I don't share.”

“Neither do I.” Negan smirked. “So, it's a good thing you're not interested in anyone else.”

Daryl smirked back. “How d'you know that? I could be.”

Negan growled and rolled over on top of Daryl, glaring down at him. “I'll repeat myself... I don't share.”

“... Stop sleepin with yer wives 'n 'm all yer's.” Daryl glared back. “I ain't takin none'a yer shit, Negan.”

They stared each other down, neither wanting to give up or give in. Daryl was special in every way, and Negan was hopelessly in love. He smiled and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“No, Daryl... I'm all your's.”

Daryl blinked. “What d'ya mean?”

“I'll release all my wives and be yours. I'm at your disposal... anything you want, I'll give it to you.”

Daryl shifted a bit nervously. “... I-I don't want that... don't need that. I just... I just wanna be with ya as equals.”

Negan nodded. “Very well. As equals.” He smiled. “My angel...”

Daryl huffed. “Man, quit callin me that. I ain't no angel.” 

“Maybe not... but you are mine.” He leaned down and kissed Daryl lightly, hand stroking along the hunter's neck. Daryl sighed into the kiss, never wanting it to end.


	5. Ch. 5

The days passed from fall into winter. Frost covered the ground in the mornings and clouds covered the skies all day. Daryl spent most of his days training his men. After the incident with Victor, everyone knew better than to even look at Daryl weird. If Negan felt that anyone had indecent intentions toward Daryl, they got a swift bat to the head. They'd lost more people to Negan's bat in the last two weeks than they had to walkers. 

“Negan, come on... leave 'im alone.” Daryl huffed, walking over to the small group surrounding Negan and one of the hunters. He stepped between Negan and the man and crossed his arms. “The possessiveness was hot at first, but now it's just fuckin annoying! Yer killin all my hunters!”

Negan raised an eyebrow, resting Lucille on his shoulder away from Daryl. “Baby, he said he likes your eyes!”

“It's a compliment! My eyes 'r likable! Ya said it yerself!” He turned to face the poor man on the ground. “Are ya in love with me?” The man shook his head. “D'ya wanna have sex with me?”

“N-No! I just... I meant... you have good eyesight and I wished I could see as good as you do!”

Daryl nodded and turned to Neagn. “See? It's not that he finds me attractive. He just admires mah ability ta hunt.”

Negan pouted. “Fine...” He gave a stern look to the man behind Daryl before walking away. 

Daryl helped the man up and patted his shoulder. “Ya might give him a wide berth over the next few days.” The man nodded and smiled thankfully at Daryl. Daryl shook his head and left the group of people to follow Negan to the hotel. He found the leader in their room and leaned against the door way. “Y'know... ya really need ta start controllin yer temper.”

Negan looked up from his book, glasses perched on his nose. Daryl couldn't help but find him adorable with them on. “I don't know what you're talking about, dear.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh...” He stepped inside and shut the door. “Negan... ya need ta learn some patience. I've noticed that every single little thing seems ta set ya off lately.”

“... I haven't had sex in three weeks... I'm gonna have a little less patience.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I'm not having sex with ya jus so ya have more patience.”

Negan chuckled and reached over to take Daryl's hand in his. “Daryl... you know I'm not going to force you to do that.”

Daryl blushed and smiled a bit, holding Negan's hand. “I know. I just... wish you kept your temper in check.” 

“Well... maybe you could help me do that.” He leaned forward to kiss Daryl softly, but Daryl leaned back, giving him a teasing glare. 

“Why should I have ta do that?” Daryl put a hand on Negan's chest, not exactly pushing him away, but not letting him closer. 

Negan grinned, tossing the book aside. “Cause you love me.” He slowly straightened off the pillows piled behind him, crawling closer to Daryl.

Daryl leaned back more, fighting to keep a smile down. “Since when?”

“Why Daryl... once upon a dream...”

“Negan, don't-” Daryl groaned as Negan smirked, hopping off the bed, humming the song from Sleeping Beauty boisterously. He walked right into this one. Negan pulled him off the bed, leading him into a rather clumsy waltz. “Negan, stop...”

“I know you! The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam!”

Daryl burst out laughing, resting his head on Negan's shoulder. Negan twirled him around and pulled Daryl's back to his chest. He slowed their pace, resting his chin on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl leaned back against him, sighing softly. 

“... I do.”

“Hm?” Negan hummed, turning his face to look at Daryl. He smirked. “Marry me?”

Daryl blinked and looked at Negan, blushing. “What..? Did you just...?” Did Negan just propose?

“N-No, I was...”

They stared at each other, both blushing and embarrassed. Silence reigned in the room. Daryl swallowed thickly, looking down at the floor. He bit his bottom lip, a 'yes' hanging on the end of his tongue. Negan continued to hold him, though he was looking off somewhere else. 

“I know it's early-”

“I want a real-”

They spoke at the same time, and cut themselves off at the same time. Negan chuckled and released Daryl. He turned the man around and leaned down to kiss him softly. Daryl leaned into the kiss, arms around Negan's waist. He moaned softly as Negan pulled back. Negan's hand gently stroked Daryl's cheek as they gazed into each others eyes. 

“When the time is right... I will propose for real. Alright?”

Daryl smiled and nodded. “Ya better. Gonna say 'no' if I don't think yer serious.”

Negan chuckled and held Daryl close, petting his hair. “Yes, dear.”

 

The next day, Daryl was cleaning his crossbow on the porch of the hotel when he heard yelling from the greenhouse. He looked up, cigarette hanging limp between his lips. Piper looked over at him from her own chair where she was sewing up one of Negan's jeans. Daryl looked at her and she shrugged and shook her head. He sighed and got up. 

“Be right back.” 

He walked down the steps and across the yard to the greenhouse. Inside, Negan had Joe and Tony on the ground, his bat raised with intentions of bringing it down on Joe's head. 

“Negan!”

Negan stopped and turned to Daryl. He huffed. “... Baby, don't stop me this time. They've earned it.” 

Daryl walked over to them, crossbow on his shoulder. He stopped next to the leader. “And what exactly did they do?”

“Little Nicky told me that they were using him as target practice. He's in the infirmary now with a bullet wound in his left thigh.” Negan glared down at Joe. “Besides, they've been causing trouble since I first brought them here.”

Daryl sighed. He'd wondered why he hadn't seen Nicky yet today. The young man always came to find him to show him some new thing he'd carved. “Negan... while I do agree that these assholes deserve punishment, there are other ways ta punish them.” He reached up to put his hand on Negan's bicep, stopping him from bringing the bat down. 

Negan paused and slowly smirked. “I'm listening.”

Daryl smirked as Negan lowered the bat to his shoulder. He stepped closer, resting his head on Negan's chest. “Ya said they was usin Nicky as target practice... I think it's only fair that the same happens ta them.”

Negan chuckled. “Daryl, baby, you are the light of my life.” He kissed Daryl's cheek and whistled. “You heard him, boys! Take Joe and Tony to the field for some target practice!” He watched as Joe and Tony were dragged away. “... Since we're talking punishments... let's talk about Rachel.”

Daryl blinked and turned to him. “Rachel? Ain't she one'a yer wives?”

Negan nodded. He held Daryl's hand as they left the greenhouse and walked back toward the hotel. “Piper told me that the afternoon before... the incident... Rachel had bumped into her in the hallway. After that, they key you gave her to get into your room went missing.”

Daryl stopped walking and frowned. “Ya think Rachel gave Victor the key?”

Negan stopped as well and turned to Daryl. “... I know she did.”

“Negan.. what did you do?”

“Come with me.” Negan took his hand again and led Daryl inside. They went down to the basement where they had a make shift jail in one of the old housekeeping closets. “I interrogated her last night and she confessed to having given Victor the key. It's up to you what happens to her.”

Daryl stared at the closed door, heart racing and anger boiling his blood. “... Give her to the men.”

Negan's eyes widened. “What? That would be-”

“No! It wouldn't!” Daryl glared up at Negan tearfully. “She deserves it! This is her punishment!” He turned and stormed back up the stairs. 

Negan stared at the stairs for a moment in thought. He looked back at the locked door and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Daryl was right. This was her punishment. He looked at the man on guard and nodded to him. “She's all yours... spread the word to the others.” The man smirked and nodded. Negan ignored the sound of the key in the door and Rachel's screams as he walked up the stairs. 

After dinner, Daryl and Negan got ready for bed. Negan settled in to read while Daryl finished up in the shower. When the bathroom door opened and Daryl stepped out, Negan looked up to ask if he was ready to sleep, but his words got caught in his mouth. Daryl stood in the doorway in a pale blue lace and chiffon teddy with matching panties. His small, perky breasts filled the front enticingly. The teddy parted just under the cleavage and gave Negan's eyes full view of Daryl's abdomen. Negan licked his lips and tossed the book to the floor. 

“Well... look at you...” 

Daryl blushed, hands behind his back shyly and looking down at the floor. 

“Daryl... you look gorgeous.” Negan smiled and held his hand out. “Come here, baby.”

Daryl padded across the floor and took Negan's hand. He let Negan pull him down on the bed, resting him on his back and leaning over him. Negan sighed softly, letting his eyes get a closer look at Daryl's breasts through the see-through chiffon. He was already hard in his boxers and aching to touch and taste. Daryl blushed deeper, nipples hardening under Negan's gaze. He gripped the sheets under him, shivering and heart racing. 

“Baby... are you sure about this?”

“Y-Yeah, just-”

Negan surged down, kissing Daryl deeply while his hand trailed up Daryl's smooth thigh. Daryl grunted as Negan pressed closer to him, his hard cock rocking into Daryl's hip. He reached up, pushing Negan away some. Negan grunted, but leaned back.

“Daryl-”

Daryl glared at him some. “Negan... go slow...”

“What-?”

Daryl slid his hands up Negan's bare chest to his shoulders and pulled him down gently. “Go slow... gentle...” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Negan's neck. He kissed Negan softly, moving their lips together slowly before pushing his tongue in. Negan groaned, following Daryl's pace and kissing nice and slow. Daryl leaned back and smiled. “I ain't goin nowhere... so enjoy it, savor it...”

Negan swallowed thickly. He'd always enjoyed sex hard, fast and rough. Going slow like this was gonna kill him. He nodded, however. He would do anything to make Daryl happy; and if Daryl would slow, gentle sex, he was going to get it. He leaned down and kissed Daryl softly, letting their lips simply meld together in a slow, intimate dance. He let his hand stroke lightly over Daryl's cheek down to his neck, petting the warm skin under his fingertips. 

Daryl was arching into his touch, trembling lightly and moaning into the kiss. His own hands combed through Negan's hair and across his shoulders, gripping tightly any time Negan touched a sensitive spot. He pulled back from the kiss, panting and whining softly as Negan's hand fingered lightly across one breast. He arched into the touch, legs twitching and rubbing against Negan's. Negan kissed down his neck, pulling the strap of the teddy down so he could free Daryl's breast. 

“N-Negan...” Daryl flushed brightly, biting his bottom lip nervously. 

Negan smiled. “Shh... it's alright, Daryl.” He looked down at the tiny breasts. They were barely A cup, but to Negan they were perfect. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He kissed down Daryl's sternum to his chest, hands lightly stroking Daryl's stomach and hips. He looked up at Daryl one more time, making sure he was still alright, before leaning down and kissing a niple. 

Daryl whimpered, gripping Negan's hair tightly. Negan's mouth was doing marvelous things to him, licking and sucking, biting down gently. Negan groaned softly, tongue flicking over the nipple back and forth. He kissed across Daryl's cleavage to the other nipple, paying it the same attention. He maneuvered carefully between Daryl's legs, moving the teddy aside to kiss and nip down Daryl's stomach, leaving little love bites in his wake. Daryl's thighs trembled on either side of him. He ran his hands over the smooth skin, soothing the shivers. He smiled up at Daryl, fingering the panties gently. 

“May I take these off?” He whispered, laying a kiss to Daryl's thigh. Daryl nodded and Negan sat up, gently pulled the underwear down and tossing them aside. He stared down between Daryl's legs. He licked his lips, staring at the rather larger clitoris. 

Daryl shifted nervously, gripping the sheets. “Negan..?”

Negan smiled, rubbing Daryl's thighs. “You're beautiful, baby.” He leaned down, kissing Daryl's hips to his center. 

Daryl blinked and blushed. “N-Negan... what're you doing?”

“Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you.” Negan grinned, nipping the clit gently. Daryl jumped, eyes wide. Negan chuckled. “Relax, baby... let me take care of you.” He kept his eyes on Daryl's face, licking and laving the clit gently. 

Daryl bit his bottom lip, holding back the moans and whimpers. He reached down to Negan's hair, petting the soft strands. Negan smirked... and let loose. He growled and sucked the large clit into his mouth, tongue flicking back and forth over it. Daryl gasped and arched, hips bucking. He flung his head back, moaning out loud. Negan's hands kept hold of Daryl's thighs, keeping them parted as he licked down into Daryl's wet hole. He moaned at the taste, shoving his tongue in as far as it could go. 

“Negan!” Daryl let his moans out freely now, unable to contain his pleasure. 

It only served to heighten Negan's arousal. He groaned, licking back up to the clit, nipping and sucking it eagerly. Daryl's moans were beautiful. He gently pushed two fingers in, marveling at how wet and hot Daryl was. His fingers slid in so easily. He followed the movements of Daryl's hips, never once breaking contact with his love's sweet core. 

“N-Negan! Something's... fuck... something's happening...” Daryl whined, trying to push Negan away. “It's so hot...”

Negan chuckled and licked his lips. “It's alright, baby.. let it go... it'll feel so good...” Daryl blinked at him blearily. He pressed a kiss to the man's thigh. “I promise.”

Daryl whined softly. “Alright...”

Negan moaned softly and went back to sucking Daryl's clit. His fingers pushed in deeper, rubbing and stroking Daryl's walls. Daryl was leaking so much, he lowered his tongue down to lick it up. He pulled his fingers out and shoved his tongue back in. He thrust his tongue in and out, cock pulsing in time with Daryl's moans and whines. He sucked at the hole gently, groaning at Daryl's wonderful taste. 

“Fuck... Negan... i-it's coming!” Daryl's back arched, hips rocking against Negan's face. Negan's beard scrapped and rubbed his thighs raw. He screamed out, head tossed back against the pillow. Negan growled and sucked at his clit, proloning Daryl's first true orgasm. Daryl whined and pushed him away when it became too much. “Shit...”

Negan sat up, beard and cheeks wet with Daryl's juices. He smirked, licking his lips. “Good...?”

Daryl panted and whined, cheeks flushed and thighs red from the man's beard. “W-What... was that?”

Negan raised an eyebrow. “... You orgasmed.”

“... I can do that?” Daryl licked his lips, still shuddering from the aftermath of his wonderful orgasm. 

Negan stared down at the man. “... You've never...?”

Daryl blushed. “... is that weird?”

“... No.” Negan smiled and leaned down, kissing Daryl softly. “It's not weird. In fact, I'm honored and quite excited that I got to give you your first orgasm.”

Daryl kissed back deeply, licking at Negan's lips to chase the taste of his own juices. “... Do it again?” 

Negan smirked, nipping his bottom lip. “I'll do it every day for the rest of our lives if you'll let me.” He started kissing down again, intending to keep oraling Daryl. Daryl laughed and pulled him back up. 

“I didn't mean now...” He wrapped his legs around Negan's waist, pulling him down. He moaned softly, feeling Negan's hard cock against his hip. “Want you ta feel good, too.”

Negan grinned. “Daryl, I bet I could get off just from getting you off. Wanna find out?” He shimmied down, nipping Daryl's stomach. 

Daryl laughed again, squirming away from Negan's lips. “Negan!”

Negan chuckled and sat up, grinning down at his beautiful lover. He sighed softly, staring down into Daryl's eyes, chest feeling with warmth and affection at the love he saw in those beautiful blues. He leaned down and kissed Daryl softly, grinding his cock into the man's hip. “... Do I need a condom?”

Daryl shook his head. “... I've only got one ovary, so... chances of pregnancy are very slim. Mah doctor once said the father would have to be like... really fertile with good swimmers... 'n I'd have ta be at peak fertility.” Daryl shrugged. “Ain't happened, yet, so...”

Negan stared down at him, rage boiling in his blood at the thought of someone partaking in Daryl's body forcefully. He smiled, however. “Right, so... wait for the sun, moon and stars to all align if we want a baby.”

Daryl giggled and shook his head. “Just get it in me...” He leaned up, nipping Negan's ear. “Been dreamin 'bout it fer weeks.” 

Negan shivered and growled softly. “Fuck, Daryl... I think you're trying to kill me.” He sat up and yanked his boxers off. Daryl looked down at him... and stared. Negan is fucking huge. 

“Uh... is that gonna... ya know.... fit?”

Negan chuckled and kissed him softly. “Yes, it'll fit... and it'll feel wonderful... we just have to be careful and get you properly prepared.” He smirked. “You know what that means...”

“No... not really...” Daryl shifted nervously as Negan started kissing down his chest, stopping to nip each nipple before going lower. He moaned softly, realizing exactly what Negan was going to do. “O-Oh... okay...” He's so okay with this. 

The touch of Negan's tongue in his hole had him moaning softly. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing back against the bed. Negan went at him like a starved man. He licked and sucked, fingers pushing in gently and spreading Daryl open. Negan loved this. Daryl made such beautiful sounds and tasted so good. He could seriously do this every day if Daryl would let him. Three fingers slid in so easily. Daryl was so open for him. He sucked at Daryl's clit, moaning as Daryl tightened around him with another orgasm. His lover panted and moaned, scratching at his shoulders. 

“Oh, baby...” Negan sighed softly, kissing back up to Daryl's nipples. He licked and sucked at them, fingers thrusting in and out gently. He pushed in his pinky, meeting no resistance. “Mmn... I think you're ready.”

Daryl moaned, rocking his hips. He whined when those fingers pulled away. Negan sat up and reached into the bed side table for some lube. Daryl stared up at him, eyes dark and full of lust. He watched Negan spread the lube over his cock. Daryl reached down to touch himself. He blushed. He's never been this wet and open before. Negan chuckled. 

“I'll watch you play with yourself some other time, baby.” He reached down, gently taking Daryl's fingers from himself. He moved forward, halting when Daryl brought his fingers to lick them. “Shit, baby... you trying to make me cum too early.” 

Daryl blushed and stared at his fingers. They were so wet. “Sorry...”

He chuckled. “Don't be...” He leaned donw and kissed Daryl gently before sitting back up. Negan stared him in the eyes as he gently pushed in. Daryl moaned and arched, hips rocking a bit. Negan groaned and reached down to stop him. Daryl whined. 

“Negan...”

“Shh, baby.. we have to be careful.” He leaned down, kissing Daryl softly. “I know you're not a virgin, but I don't want to hurt you.”

Daryl leaned up into the kiss, arms wrapping around Negan's shoulders. “... I love you.”

Negan's breath caught in his throat. It'd been forever since those words had been directed at him. After his wife and daughter died, he'd never expected to experience love again. Here in his arms was this beautiful, amazing man... and he loved him. Negan groaned, lowering his head to Daryl's neck. 

“Shit, baby... you are trying to kill me.”

Daryl tensed and started pulling away. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't-”

“No no no no...” Negan leaned back up, tightening his arms around Daryl's waist. “I'm not mad, baby.” He smiled, kissing Daryl deeply. “You just made me the happiest man left alive.” Daryl blushed. “I love you, too, Daryl. I really do.”

Daryl smiled and wrapped his long legs around Negan's waist. “Then... make love ta me.”

Negan groaned, rocking back and forth gently, slowly pushing more and more of his cock into Daryl's hole. When he finally sank in to the base, Daryl whined and arched his back. He felt so full. Negan was so big, and fit inside him so amazingly. Negan couldn't stop running his hands over Daryl's sides and hips. Lips constantly leaving little love bites everywhere. Daryl felt so amazing. He nuzzled the man's neck. He moved slowly, pulling out and pushing back in gently. Daryl was moaning softly, his own hands stroking over Negan's chest and shoulders. 

“Feel good, baby?”

“Mmhm...” Daryl smiled up at him. “Feels amazin.”

Negan smiled. He held Daryl close, starting to move faster, hips rocking back and forth. Daryl moaned and whined, arching and rocking into each thrust. They kissed and nuzzled each other, moaning and groaning. Their bodies grew sweaty and flushed. The bed squeaked and thudded into the wall from their movements. Negan shifted his legs further apart, pulling Daryl's legs up on his shoulders. Daryl whined as Negan thrust deeper. He threw his head back, screaming out in bliss as Negan reached down between them, thumb and forefinger squeezing and rubbing his clit. 

“God... it's coming again... Negan!” Daryl's back arched, hips rocking almost violently. His walls tightened around Negan's cock almost painfully, and he loved it. The pain just helped prolong his orgasm. 

Negan groaned, thrusting once more before sinking deep into Daryl's hole and releasing inside him. Daryl whined as warmth flooded his inside. He sighed softly, pulling Negan down into a deep kiss. Negan kissed back deeply, gently pulling out. He rolled onto his back, pulling Daryl with him. Daryl cuddled into his side sleepily. Negan smiled as they caught their breath. He stroked his fingers through Daryl's hair. When Daryl began shivering, he puled the blanket over them. Daryl kissed his chin. Negan held him closer, closing his eyes to sleep.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds something out. And.. some foreshadowing >:3

As winter faded into summer, the days became hotter, the sun was out longer and Daryl grew worried. His menstrual cycle was two weeks late. He'd had a cycle every month for the last 28 years, give or take a few days late. For three months, his cycle was lighter than usual, only lasting a few days and with hardly any symptoms other than some nausea. He'd thrown up a few times, surprising Piper and worrying Negan, but whatever it was went away as quickly as it came. 

So, he'd shrugged it off.

Until after a shower one evening, he stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom and noticed he'd gained a bit of weight. He blinked and looked down at his stomach, there was just a tiny bit of a swell to his abdomen. His eyes widened. He reached down and rubbed his hand over the swell. It felt firm instead of soft. He swallowed thickly. Oh no...

He quickly got dressed in his pajamas and ran a comb through his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom. Negan was laying in bed, shirtless and reading a book. He looked up and smiled. Daryl looked at him, his eyes widened and he quickly left the bedroom. Negan blinked. 

“Daryl?!” He stared at the door as it stood wide open. 

Daryl hurried down the hall to Piper's room. He knocked on the door furiously, nearly falling into the room when the door swung open. Piper stared up at him with worry. “Daryl, what is it?” Daryl pushed into the room, hands shaking and paced. She shut the door and turned to him. “Daryl..? What's wrong?”

“I think I'm pregnant.”

Her eyes widened, and then she smiled brightly. “Really? Oh my God! How exciting!” She hurried up to him, hand going for his belly. 

He stepped back. “No! Not exciting!” He groaned and rubbed his face. “... Intersex pregnancies are dangerous! Hormone levels can cause problems, 'n if I don't produce no oxytocin durin labor, I'll need a c-section!”

Piper stared up at him. “Daryl... Negan's not going to let anything happen to you. If you need a c-section, he'll get that doctor from the Hilltop to perform it. He'll make sure we have everything we need to make sure you and the baby are safe.”

Daryl sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. “I know...”

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. “You're certain you're pregnant?”

“... Makes sense, don't it?” He whispered, looking down at her. “My cycle has been light the last few months, I got nausea and even threw up a few times... my cycle's late this month. And...” He paused, then reached down to lift up his shirt. 

She looked down at his stomach and gasped. “Daryl...” She reached and stroked the swell gently, feeling the firmness. “How far along are you?”

He sighed. “If I had to guess... a couple weeks inta my second trimester..?”

Piper smiled brightly. “Oh my God! Daryl! Negan is going to be so excited! A little baby boy or girl!”

Daryl shifted nervously, wringing his hands together. “Ya think so?”

“Yes! Totally! You have to tell him!” She giggled. “Then you can go to Hilltop and have that doctor give you a sonogram so we can see how far along you are!”

“Yeah... it is kinda excitin, ain't it?” Daryl grinned a bit, putting a hand over his stomach. 

Piper nodded. “How're you gonna tell him?”

“I don't know. We're gonna need supplies, though. Maybe I'll go on a run and get like a pregnancy test or some baby clothes 'r something.” 

“Oh my God! That'd be great! You could tell him you got a present for him and when he looks in and sees baby clothes, he'd be so confused and you'll just be sitting there rubbing your belly!”

Daryl chuckled. “It's gonna be great!”

A knock sounded on the door and Piper got up from the bed and went to answer it. She opened the door and Negan stood on the other side, looking quite concerned. 

“Piper, is Daryl-” Negan looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl. “Daryl!” He gently pushed past her and hurried over to the bed. “Baby, are you alright?” He knelt in front of the other man, hands going to Daryl's knees. 

Daryl smiled. “'m fine... 'm sorry. I didn't mean ta worry ya.”

Negan shook his head. “It's alright, baby... what happened? You were fine when you went into the bathroom to shower.”

“I jus had a momentary freak out, but 'm fine now.” He leaned down and kissed Negan softly. “I promise.”

Negan stood up and helped Daryl off the bed. “If you're sure...”

They walked to the door, Daryl hugged Piper gently. “Thanks.”

She giggled and winked. “Let me know how it goes.”

Negan raised an eyebrow at their giggling. “Ya'll know something I don't?”

Daryl grinned. “It's a secret.” He held Negan's hand as they left the room and walked back down the hallway.

Piper giggled as she watched them walk down the hall. She turned and closed the door, humming softly and walked back to her bed. She removed her robe and laid down, taking a brush to her hair. The door clicked open and she looked up. “Daryl? You okay?” The door opened further and she gasped. 

 

Daryl and Negan laid down in bed, cuddling and nuzzling. “Negan... how d'you feel bout kids?”

Negan shrugged. He remained silent for a moment. “I had a daughter before... her name was McKenzie. I called her Mickie for short.” 

Daryl sat up on his elbow and looked down at his lover. “What happened?”

Negan rubbed his face. “A year before the apocalypse, my wife had just picked her up from school. I was stuck at work doing paperwork, so my wife decided we would have take out and she and Mickie would come visit me at the office. About an hour after I got off the phone with her, I get a call from the cops saying my wife's car had been hit by a big Ford pick up. The driver hadn't been paying attention and ran a red light.” Negan teared up, breaths coming in short. Daryl bit his bottom lip. “My sweet little girl... her tiny body couldn't withstand the trauma. My wife died a couple days later of uncontrollable internal bleeding.”

Daryl teared up. He'd never seen Negan cry before. “Negan... I'm sorry, baby.” He leaned down and nuzzled Negan's neck, kissing and petting him gently. Negan curled up against him, sobbing softly into Daryl's hair. Daryl sighed, petting his hair. Now... he wasn't sure he should tell Negan.

 

The next morning, Daryl walked out to the training grounds to get some volunteers to go with him on a run. Piper was standing near the greenhouse, Joe and Tony seeming to be talking to her. Daryl narrowed his eyes. Joe reached out to touch her hair and she flinched away from him. “What the fuck..?” Daryl growled and marched over to them. “Piper!”

Piper jumped and looked off. She teared up and ran over to him, narrowly avoiding Joe grabbing her wrist. “Daryl!” She latched onto Daryl's waist and sobbed into his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Daryl looked down at her, taking in the bruises on her neck and arms. Joe looked at Tony and they turned to leave, but Daryl lifted his crossbow. “One more step 'n ya get a bolt in yer leg!” They both froze. “What the fuck did ya do?!” He held Piper close in one arm. Joe and Tony remained silent. Daryl growled. “Restrain them!” 

Four Saviors came over and forced Joe and Tony on their knees. Negan walked up, Lucille on his shoulder. “Baby, what's goin on?”

Daryl continued to glare at Joe and Tony. “Piper... what'd they do?”

She sniffled and nuzzled into his shoulder. “T-They came in... last night...after you left...” She sobbed, clinging to his waist. 

Negan knew exactly where she was going. He moved forward, but Daryl gently nudged her toward him and he pulled her close. “Dary-”

Daryl moved forward and slammed his fist into Joe's nose. A crunch sounded and Daryl stepped. “You mother fuckers...” He did the same to Tony, catching his knuckles on the man's teeth. Tony groaned in pain. Negan grinned, heart racing at Daryl's beautiful rage. Daryl turned around and started pacing back and forth, bleeding from his right hand. “Ya know.. I really thought ya'll's gonna work out! After yer last punishment, ya'll was finally startin ta give back ta the community! Ya's goin on runs, helpin in the greenhouse 'n even learnin ta hunt! So, what the fuck happened?” He turned back to them, eyes raging. “What? Yer not satisified?! S'not like we're sayin ya can't date any'a the women around 'ere!”

Joe laughed. “We don't wanna date anyone! We were just getting back at you!”

Daryl froze. “... So... instead'a comin right after me... ya go fer my best friend?”

Tony looked at Piper and grinned. “... And she was awesome...” He got a steel toe boot to the nuts for that comment. 

“Don't you fuckin look at her!” Daryl yelled. 

A few people were starting to circle around them. Joe grinned wickedly. “We don't have to look at her anymore... we've seen her.”

Daryl rounded and marched up to Negan. Negan's eyes widened, thinking Daryl was going to walk away, but instead, his hand reached out and snatched Lucille from him. 

“Dar-”

Daryl marched back to Joe and gave the bat a good swing. It caught on the side of Joe's head, the barbs tangling in his beard and pulling at the skin of his cheek. Joe let out a pained yell. Daryl yanked the bat back. Blood spewed from the side of Joe's face. He slumped down on his chest, hand covering his face. Daryl looked at the hair and skin on the barbs of the bat and smirked. He laughed. 

“Damn! That came right off, didn't it?”

Negan bit his bottom lip. “Baby, you're so hot right now!”

Daryl smirked at him. “Save it fer the bedroom.” He turned back to Joe. “Now, I believe ya have somethin ta say ta me.”

Joe groaned in pain and glared up at Daryl. “... Fuck... you...”

“Sorry...” Daryl smirked. “I'm taken...” He swung the bat again, and again, and again. Joe's head was a mess on the ground. He stared down at the mess, panting a bit. He looked at Tony and held the bat up at Tony's face. “How 'bout you? Anything you wanna say ta me?”

Tony stared up at him, wide eyed. Daryl had never been like this when they were traveling together before. Of course, Merle had been with them at that time. Merle and Daryl had usually kept to themselves, and Daryl had especially been quite. They'd all thought him weak and innocent; but now, seeing him hold that bloody bat and staring with such a blood thirsty smile and rage in his eyes.. Tony didn't know what to make of him. 

“Y-You're insane!”

Daryl chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Negan. “Ya hear that, baby? He says 'm insane!”

Negan chuckled, then grinned more when Tony got up and tried to run. “Oh! He's runnin, baby! You might want to catch him.”

“How fun! He wants me ta chase him!” Daryl walked over to Negan and handed him his bat, then took his bow from him. He pulled the string back and notched an arrow. He brought the bow up and fired the arrow off. It flew through the air and landed in the back of Tony's head. He whistled. “Ya'll go collect his body 'n get rid'a this mess!” He turned away. “'n bring me back mah arrow!” He walked back over to Negan and Piper. 

She smiled up at him tearfully. “Thank you, Daryl.”

Daryl pulled her close. “C'mon... ya wanna go see the doctor?”

She nodded, hugging onto his waist. “Yeah...” She walked with him back into the hotel, Negan following close behind. 

In the infirmary, the doctor had her put on a gown behind a curtain and lay down. Nicky was in a bed across the room and Daryl walked over to check on him. The boy was very happy to see Daryl, though nervously glanced at Negan who stood in the corner of the room with a bloody Lucille on his shoulder. Daryl smiled and patted Nicky's shoulder, telling him they'd get back to working on cars as soon as the doctor gave him the clear. The doctor looked Piper over and said she had some minor tearing that would heal with time, she would just have to be careful and keep an eye out for any infections. 

 

They lay in bed together, talking quietly and nuzzling each other. Daryl was still flushed from orgasm, his thighs red, raw and wet from saliva and their combined release. Negan hummed in content, petting Daryl's back and side, kissing him warmly. He ran his hand down over Daryl's stomach and grinned, feeling the slight pudge. 

“You're putting on a bit of weight, baby...”

Daryl pouted. “Maybe if you'd stop pamperin me, I'd stop bein so lazy.”

Negan chuckled and kissed him. “I'll never stop pampering you.” He kissed down Daryl's neck. “Or.. maybe you're pregnant.” He smirked up at Daryl. 

Daryl chuckled nervously. “N-Nah... I can't be.” He ran his hand through Negan's hair, letting the man rest his head on his chest, playfully licking at Daryl's breasts. “... Would ya... y'know... be excited if I was?”

Negan shrugged, lifting his head to rest his chin in Daryl's cleavage. “You already know about my wife and daughter, so...”

“You wouldn't want another kid?” Daryl asked, looking down at Negan's head. They locked eyes and Daryl saw uncertainty. 

“I mean... in this world.. raising a kid would be risky.” Negan smiled and placed a kiss on Daryl's chest. “But... between the two of us and all our family... the baby would be safe.” He leaned up and kissed Daryl softly. “And a baby with you... I'd be the luckiest man in the world.”

Daryl smiled, excited to give Negan the news. It would have to wait, though. He wrapped his arms around Negan's shoulders and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. He rocked his hips up into Negan's. “Let's make a baby, then...”

Negan chuckled. “You're insatiable...” He nipped Daryl's bottom lip and gently pushed into Daryl's wet hole. He moaned, rocking his hips slow and gentle. 

 

The next afternoon, they were sitting at the picnic tables surrounded by their family when Dwight walked over. 

“We got a problem, Sir.”

Negan raised an eyebrow and swallowed his meat. “What is it?”

“The scouting group we sent out a few days ago hasn't returned.” Dwight shifted nervously under Negan's stern stare and Daryl's annoyance that their conversation had been interrupted. 

Daryl frowned. “Ya mean Kenny 'n his men?” He used to go out riding motorcycles with them back before he and Negan got together.

Dwight nodded. “Yeah. They were supposed to be back this morning.”

“Alright...” Negan sighed and rubbed his face. “Send some men out to try to find out what happened to them.”

Dwight nodded. “I'll take Greg, Frank and Henry with me.”

“Sounds good. Head out after lunch.” Negan looked over at Daryl. “You okay, baby? I know you and Kenny were getting kind of close.”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “... It's fine. I-I'm sure they're fine.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “... Let's just wait until we find out what happened.”

Negan nodded and leaned over to kiss Daryl softly. He smiled and stroked Daryl's back. “That's right, baby. You trained them well. I bet they're fine.”


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan finds out a secret.

The four pulled up to a smoking wreckage on the high way and stopped their bikes. They turned them off and Dwight got off to go inspect it. He sighed, spotting some burnt limps, clothing and motorcycle parts. He ran a hand through his hair. Daryl and Negan were not going to be happy. He knelt down and pulled a rag out from his back pocket. He picked up a hand and gingerly took off a ring from a finger. He stood up, dropping the hand to the ground. He looked around the rest of the wreckage, picking up a few more identifying objects and undamaged parts of motorcycles. He walked back over tot he others, slinging his back pack on his back before mounting his bike. 

“Let's go back, boys.” They started their bikes and took off back toward home. 

 

Daryl was sitting with Piper on the porch of the hotel, itching to smoke a cigarette, but not wanting to hurt the baby. Instead, he was sucking on a homemade lollipop. They made his lips a cherry red, drawing Negan's eyes to them anytime he came to check on them. He heard the gate open and looked up from his book on pregnancy (hidden behind a book on hunting) when he heard the motorcycles pulling in. He gave Piper a look and stood up, handing her his books before walking down the steps to meet them. Dwight stopped his bike near Daryl and shut it off. 

“Yer back earlier than I expected. Ya find 'em already?” Daryl crossed his arms. He liked Dwight, even if the guy kinda creeped him out a little. 

Dwight nodded and shrugged the back pack off. “Someone blew 'em up. Found the wreckage bout a hundred miles east of here.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Come again?” He took the back pack and unzipped it. He looked inside, seeing the motorcycle parts. “What's all this?”

“Parts of the motorcycles I managed to salvage. And also...” He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out Kenny's ring and handed it over to Daryl. 

Daryl took it slowly. “... What... the fuck?” He stared down at it. “... Who did this?”

“Not sure. No one was around when we came upon the wreckage.” Dwight got off the bike. “Keep the motorcycle parts-”

“No! You go back out there, 'n you fuckin find the people that killed mah friends, our family!” Daryl yelled. People looked over at them. 

Dwight stared at him. “... How? That wreckage must've been there for hours! Probably since yesterday!”

“I taught ya how ta fuckin track, didn't I?! Use the fuckin skills I taught ya 'n bring them fuckers back ta me!” Daryl shoved Dwight back to the bike and turned, storming away.

Dwight growled and turned to the bike. He motioned for the others to get back on theirs and soon they were heading back out of the walls. Daryl stormed into the hotel, putting Kenny's ring on his middle finger as a reminder of the people they'd lost. Negan was coming out of the kitchen when he ran into Daryl. 

“Hey, baby...” He frowned, seeing Daryl's tear streaked face. “What's wrong?”

“Kenny 'n the others are dead. Dwight found a wreckage a hundred miles to the east.” Daryl sniffled. His emotions were really going crazy lately. This pregnancy was starting to show itself. He needed to head out soon so he could surprise Negan before he started getting suspicious.

Negan stepped closer, a hand going behind Daryl's head and gently pulling him into his shoulder. “I'm sorry, baby. I know Kenny was your friend.” He kissed the top of Daryl's head as he began sobbing into Negan's jacket. “We'll get them back, baby... I promise.” He sighed and glared at the wall across the hall. Yes... they would get back at the fuckers who attacked their family. They would pay for making Daryl so sad. 

 

Dwight and the other didn't return for two days. Daryl paced around, hardly ate and hardly slept. Negan tried his best to console his boyfriend and grew frustrated when Daryl would just look up at him with that depressed look in his eyes and look away after a few seconds. Daryl took the loss of any family members hard, even though they were few and far between. Negan sighed and left their bedroom, leaving Daryl to nap in their bed. He walked down the hall, fuming and ready to kill someone. Others in the hall steered clear of him, not wanting to meet their fate at the end of the bat on his shoulder. He stepped outside just as the gates opened. Motorcycles roared as they pulled in. Negan waited on the steps for them to park the bikes by the rest and walk up to him.

Dwight walked over to him while the others went to go get something to eat. “We found them.”

Negan smirked slowly. “Good... come, let's go talk to Daryl.” He turned and walked back inside, in a much better mood now. Dwight followed him through the walls and into the leader's room. 

Daryl sat up and looked over at them. “Dwight...” He got off the bed and walked over to them. “Ya better have good news, cause if ya don't, I might just kill ya.”

“We tracked 'em to a walled in community called Alexandria. Bout 100 people live there, but only about nine or teen of 'em seem to know how to fight.” Dwight smirked. “We spied on 'em for 'bout a day. Saw that 'Jesus' guy from the Hilltop there.”

“Jesus..? The ninja with the long hair?” Daryl frowned. “What as he doin there?”

Dwight shook his head. “No idea. We couldn't hear anything.”

Daryl nodded. “... Send a group out ta kill 'em.” He paused, trying to think of which group to send. “Send the group from #5 base.”

Dwight looked to Negan. Negan growled at him. “You heard the Angel, Dwight.”

“... Yeah.” Dwight glared at Daryl before turning and leaving the room. 

Negan turned to Daryl. “We got them, baby.” He gently pulled Daryl close. “We'll get our revenge.” Daryl leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent. He smirked into Negan's skin. Yes... it was good to have revenge.

 

Another few days later, they had both just gotten out of the shower. Negan was frisky, running his hands over Daryl's sides and stomach (which he had noticed was starting to get bigger, not that he minded, Daryl used to be so skinny so it was nice to see a bit of meat on his Angel) and rocking their hips together. Daryl's back hit the bed and he moaned, legs spread as Negan immediately started licking and sucking at his clit. Negan growled, hands moving Daryl's thighs over his shoulders as he pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go. 

“Oh fuck... Negan...” Daryl arched his back, rocking his hips into Negan's face. “Fuck, baby... deeper...”

Negan's cock pulsed with need. Through out their sexual relationship, Daryl was opening up more and more, demanding Negan to go harder or faster, deeper. Daryl wasn't shy anymore. He knew what he wanted and if he wanted it right then and there, Negan would give it to him, even if they were in the middle of the wall. He groaned and pushed his tongue in deeper, wiggling it around and licking up all of Daryl's juices. Daryl's fingers pulled at his hair, making his growl with lust. He pulled his tongue out and licked up to Daryl's clit, flicking his tongue over it before nipping and sucking it into his mouth. The door opened just as Daryl's back arched with a beautiful release. 

“Shit-!” Dwight immediately turned away, slamming the door shut. 

Negan sat up, yanking the blanket over Daryl's nude body. “Fucking Dwight! Get the fuck back in here!”

Dwight carefully entered the room, avoiding Daryl's flushed and sweaty face. Daryl glared at him, panting a bit and holding the blanket close to his chest to hide his breasts. “I-I'm sorry fer disturbin ya...”

“The fuck do you want, Dwight?” Daryl growled. 

“Base #5 was attacked this afternoon. Everyone's dead.” Dwight kept his eyes to the floor, blushing slightly. 

Negan and Daryl both tensed, staring at the embarrassed man. “... What was that?” Negan stood off the bed, not caring about his nude body and hard cock. “Run that by me one more time..” He walked up to Dwight slowly, fists clenched. Daryl was sitting up now, face darkening and clutching the sheets tighter. More of their family had been killed. 

Dwight glanced up at him. He swallowed thickly. “B-base #5 wasn't answering the radio, so I went to check on them... everyone's been killed.”

Negan chuckled and shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “... Get the boys together... we're gonna go get these fuckers.” He turned to Daryl. “Angel... get dressed. We're going on a field trip.” Daryl looked up at him. He smirked. Dwight quickly left the bedroom, hurrying down the hall to get all the men together. Negan walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss Daryl deeply. “We'll finish this later, baby.”

Daryl purred, leaning up into the kiss, very tempted to pull Negan down on him. “Promise?”

Negan grinned. “Oh... it's not a promise... it's threat. When we get a chance, I'm gonna make you cum so hard... so many times... you'll be begging me to stop.”

Daryl licked his lips and shivered. “Fuck, baby... can't ya do that right now..? S'gonna take 'em a while ta get everythang together.”

“No, Angel...” Negan chuckled, drawing the blanket away from Daryl's body. “If I get started again, we won't be done for hours.” The pout Daryl gave him just made him chuckle more. “Besides... a little bit of waiting will make it so much better when I finally do pound that beautiful, delicious hole.”

His Angel whined and tried pulling him down on the bed, but he pulled away and turned to their closet to get dressed. He tossed some clothes at Daryl, who got off the bed and got dressed. They pulled their jackets on, grabbed their respective weapons and left the room. There was a lot of activity in the hallway as they walked side by side to the lobby. Bikes were roaring outside. The RV was fired up. They stepped outside, their family waiting on orders. Piper was waiting on the porch. She turned to Daryl, a worried look in her eyes. Daryl walked up to her. He reached up to pet her hair gently. 

“Stay here... keep this place safe, alright?” He whispered, looking into her eyes. 

She nodded and leaned close to hug him. “Be careful... protect the baby.” She whispered, glancing at Negan.

Daryl kissed her cheek and leaned away. “Don't worry. I ain't gonna let nothin happen to it.” He pet her hair one last time before following Negan down the steps and onto the RV. 

Piper hugged herself as the RV and fifty bikes pulled out of the gates. The gates closed behind the last bike and she sighed. Daryl hasn't gone on a run, yet. With all their people getting killed, he's been too upset and pissed off to go out. He got reckless when he was pissed off and he didn't want to risk anything happening to the baby. She turned and walked back inside. She went to her room and pulled the unfinished baby blanket out from the drawer of her bedside table. She sat down on her bed and set about finishing it.

 

One of their men radioed from Alexandria and said that some of them had left on an RV. Negan ordered a separation of the men to start herding the RV to a specific location. Daryl watched as the bikes spread apart in different directions. He leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He wanted to be among them, but with the baby he didn't want to risk the bike crashing. Negan had asked him why he hadn't gone on a bike and Daryl had told him he wanted to stay by Negan's side, which wasn't a lie, it was just only a part of the truth. 

As the hours went by. He started getting tired. He yawned. As the baby got bigger, he had less energy. The baby was slowly starting to move. He'd felt a move movements, like bubbles or butterflies in his stomach. They were very slight and sometimes made him wonder if the baby had really moved or if he'd just imagined it. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He really needed to go on a run soon if he was going to let Negan know about the baby. He feared his boyfriend was starting to get suspicious. Negan had been paying a lot of attention to his stomach lately.

“Daryl, why don't you take a nap, baby? You look tired.” Negan walked over to him, reaching to pet a hand through Daryl's hair. “This could be a while and you'll need your strength for all the punishments you're going to dole out.”

Daryl chuckled and looked up at Negan. “Lay down wit me?”

“'Course, Angel.. come on.” He helped Daryl up out of the booth and held his hand as they walked through the RV to the little bedroom in the back. 

Daryl shed his jacket and tossed it onto a chair. He crawled up on the bed, scooting to the edge of Negan could lay next to him. Negan put their weapons on the chair and crawled onto the bed. He relaxed onto his back and pulled Daryl to his chest. He smiled as Daryl immediately nuzzled into his neck, mouthing little love bites into his skin. He ran his fingers through Daryl's hair and chuckled. 

“Don't be starting nothin, Angel. We're not going to be able to finish. Besides, Simon's up front.”

“Don't give a shit 'bout Simon... fucker can listen all he wants. He just can't touch.” Daryl grinned up at his boyfriend. “S'not like they don't hear me at night, anyways.”

Negan smirked down at him. “You are rather loud, aren't you?”

Daryl blushed and smacked Negan's chest. “Only because yer so damn good at-”

“At going down on you..? Fucking you? Loving you? Which is it, baby? Just know that no matter what you say, it'll inflate my already big ass ego.” His boyfriend laughed and nuzzled into his neck, hugging to him tightly. 

Negan chuckled, nuzzling into Daryl's hair. He loved it when Daryl laughed. His baby had such a beautiful smiled, and he would do anything to make him smile and laugh. They talked softly about future plans. Daryl eventually wanted everyone to live together in one community. He liked having his family close where he could see them, protect them and know that they were well. Negan agreed with him. Losing their family in Base #5 had been a heavy blow. 

Daryl finally fell asleep, but Negan continued to hug him close. With Daryl in a deep sleep, Negan carefully pushed his shirt up and placed his hand over Daryl's bare belly. He pressed down gently, keeping his eyes on Daryl's face to make sure the man didn't wake. He felt around the firm belly until he felt a pop against the palm of his hand. He snatched his hand away, eyes wide and snapping down to Daryl's stomach. His heart raced. Had he really just felt that? He put his hand back on Daryl's stomach in the same spot, pressing down a bit harder. He felt another pop, then another one right after. He slowly drew his eyes back up to his boyfriend's face. 

Daryl's pregnant.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets Daryl... and falls in love.

Negan stared at the line up of new faces, rage boiling in his veins and glee at finally facing the people who killed Daryl's friends. He kept Lucille on his shoulder, the barbed wire bat a heavy comfort in his hand. He smirked at their fearful faces, stepping down from the RV. His heavy boots hit the tarmac with a thud. Daryl slept inside, tired from their long trip. 

“... Pissin our pants, yet?” He chuckled and moved forward. “Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Well.. I gotta say.. you people were hard to find.” He stopped in front of Rick and stared down at him. “You must be the leader... you look like a fierce mother fucker.” He chuckled. “... I've seen scarier, though.” He reached up and rubbed his chin, the memory of the murder in Daryl's eyes as he brought the bat down on Joe's head almost making him pop a boner right there. He chuckled. “Much scarier.” He looked back down at Rick. 

“I gotta say... I do not appreciate you for killing my people. And... when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people... you killed more of my people.” He paused, smirking at the rage and slight fear in Rick's eyes. “Not cool, man. So... not cool. And you have no idea...” Negan laughed,”how much trouble you're in.” He knelt down, leaning closer to Rick. “See...” He pointed over his shoulder to the RV. “There's someone in there... who really hates your guts. You killed a lot of our friends and family, and he does not appreciate that. He-” Negan chuckled again, “he really hates your guts.” Negan stood back up and let Lucille down from his shoulder, narrowly avoiding Rick's face. 

Rick leaned away from the bat and glared down at the road under his knees, listening to Negan walk back and forth in front of them. He had to find a way to get them out of this. He glanced around. There was too many of these men, though. Fifty... maybe more... way too many. They were trapped. This was the worst situation they'd ever been in. 

“So! Which one of your fuckers killed Kenny and his group? Who.... started this little war?” Negan walked back to the middle and looked up and down the line. “No takers..? Should I just kill one of you, then? Hope I got it right?” Negan clicked his tongue. “Well, don't all speak at once!” Whent hey remained silent, he felt his patience growing thin. He grinned suddenly. “I know! Let's play a game! How about hot and cold?” He walked up to Carl and pointed the bat at him. “Am I hot?” He chuckled. “Well, of course I am. No question there.” Carl glared up at him, rolling his eyes. 

Negan walked down the line slowly to Glenn. “Cold?” He looked up and down the line slowly. “Still no takers?” He walked to Sasha and stared down at her glaring brown eyes. “You're looking at me like I murdered your puppy...” He smirked and brought his bat up. “Must've been you, then.”

“IT WAS ME!” 

Negan smirked and looked over at Abraham. He chuckled, lowering the bat slowly and walking up to him. “Sergeant Redhead, huh... makes sense. Daryl said it seemed like a damn grenade had been used.” 

Abraham glared up at him. “You don't scare me.”

“No..?” Negan chuckled. “You should be...” He raised the bat up, intending to bring it down. 

“Negan...”

Negan froze at the voice. He licked his lips and smirked at Abraham. “I don't scare you, but he will.” He put Lucille back on his shoulder and turned to the RV. “Daryl, baby... you sure you wanna be out here?” He walked away from Abraham, meeting Daryl at the RV's door. “You should get back inside.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and reached up to rub sleep from them. “Quit treatin me like a woman, Negan. Ya know I hate it.” He stepped past Negan to get a closer look at the people lined up on their knees. “This them?”

Rick stared up at this newcomer. He seemed tired, like he just woke from a nap. He was slim, but his shoulders were broad and muscular. His face seemed smooth, but had a bit of stubble on his chin and neck. He was attractive... for such a rough looking man. It was chilly out, but he hadn't bothered to wear a jacket like that fucker Negan had. 

Negan followed after Daryl. “Yeah, this is them... so you should get back to the RV. I don't want you getting hurt.” He knew Daryl was pregnant. He'd been suspecting it for a while. Daryl had seemed to be hiding something from him. Now that he knew what it was... he needed to protect his Angel and their baby.

Daryl huffed, looking pointedly at the fifty men surrounding them, all with guns. He smirked at Negan. “I slit the throat of my Uncle Ben, a two hundred and twenty pound man when I was eighteen, barely one hundred and ten pounds myself... and you think these people scare me?”

Negan groaned, licking his lips. “Damn, baby... you never told me that.” He stepped closer to Daryl, leaning down to nip his ear. Daryl chuckled and shoved him away playfully. Negan chuckled, smirking at Rick. “Ricky... this is my boyfriend Daryl... he's just amazing, isn't he?” He ran a hand through Daryl's hair.

Rick swallowed thickly, looking between them slightly confused. He looked around at all the men surrounding them, but they didn't seem bothered by the display. He watched Negan and Daryl tease each other, Negan trying to pull Daryl close and Daryl pretending to try to escape. What the fuck was wrong with these two? He growled under his breath. They were just ignoring him and his family now. 

“I'm going to fucking kill you.”

Negan and Daryl immediately stop. Negan was hugging Daryl from behind, reaching for the bat that Daryl was holding away from him teasingly. Negan chuckled, staring at Rick, unafraid. Daryl scoffs, obviously very amused by the notion that someone as weak seeming as this Rick could even come close to touching his Negan with a ten foot pole. Daryl held onto Lucille as he stepped away from Negan. He knelt down in front of Rick, Lucille in his lap.

“Ricky, is it?” Daryl asked, tilting his head to look Rick in the eye. 

“It's Ric-”

“Yeah, don't care...” Daryl glanced up and down the line. “These people yer family?” Rick nodded silently, seething and clutching the rocks and tar in his hands. “Lemme tell ya somethin, Ricky... ya see these men around us..? We got about... oh... a hundred 'r so more'a them back home. Every single one of them I trained personally... they're all hunters, sharp shooters, trackers... they're killing machines on the battle field, Ricky. My family.” Daryl leaned closer, eyes going dark. “Negan is my family. So... even if ya somehow manage ta fight yer way through the one hundred plus men... you'll still have ta get through me... 'n that's gonna be impossible. If ya killed mah family 'n ya come after mah boyfriend next... I'll make ya wish the world had never ended and that you'd never met me.” 

Rick breathed deeply, staring into Daryl's eyes. He could smell Daryl from this close... and he smelled dangerous and delicious. Those blue eyes held an insanity Rick had never seen in all his years on the police force. They drew Rick to him in a way Rick had never experienced before. 

“'n if ya still manage ta live after what I put ya through, I'll come after yer family next. D'ya really wanna subject them ta that?” 

Rick shook his head.

“Good.” Daryl smacked Rick in the shoulder and stood up, Lucille going to his shoulder. “Now... Negan, baby, who was it that killed mah family?”

Negan's cheeks were flushed, licking his lips and eyeing Daryl's body up and down. He had a bit of a tent in his jeans. He cleared his throat and pointed to Abraham. “I believe it was Redhead over there.”

Daryl walked over to Abraham and looked down at him. “D'ya kill mah family?”

Abraham glared up at him. “They attacked us first.”

“Did they? Walk me through what happened?”

“Why? You're just gonna kill me anyways!”

Daryl huffed, foot tapping on the street impatiently. “I don't believe in senseless murder. I believe in punishments and rewards. If I believe that they deserved to die, then no, I won't kill ya. But if ya murdered my family... well... a life fer a life, right?”

Abraham grunted. He lowered his head and began explaining what happened. Daryl licked his lips, listening intently, nodding at intervals.

“So.. let me get this straight... mah man Kenny was bein polite, asked fer your weapons nicely, said thank ya when ya gave 'em up, told ya not ta ask questions 'n was gonna take ya home... 'n ya just... blew them up?” Daryl asked. 

Abraham glared at him. “He was going to kill us!”

“Yeah, because ya was bein rude! He said not ta ask questions 'n ya did! Ya broke a rule! Now, I admit Kenny was still under the impression that ya break a rule, ya die... that's mah boyfriend's fault-”

“Hey..” Negan pouted. 

“Shut up, babe, I'm talkin.” Daryl sighed. “So, this isn't entirely yer fault- sorry, what's yer name?” 

Abraham clenched his fists. “Abraham...”

“Abraham... but... as it is... you could've killed only Kenny... the others never did anythang against ya... 'n ya killed them all... seven of mah family members gone in one fell swoop.” Daryl walked over to Negan, handing the bat over. “And that... is punishable by death.”

Negan smirked, taking the bat from Daryl's hand and kissing the back. He walked up to Abraham. “You heard my baby, Abraham. The punishment is death.” 

Sasha and Rosita sobbed, both watching helplessly as the bat came down on Abraham's head. Abrhama groaned in pain, glaring up at Negan. 

“Suck... my... nuts...”

Negan chuckled. “Whoa! We got a champ here, boys!” He brought the bat down again. “And sorry, but I'm already taken.”

Daryl kept his arms crossed, watching Negan with a slight smile. Rick glared at Daryl, rage seething through his blood at this man who considers himself God. Negan whistled as he walked back to Daryl, pointing at the bits of red hair stuck in the barbed wire. Daryl chuckled, leaning into Negan's side. He kissed up Negan's neck, hands sliding up his chest affectionately. Negan held him close, eyes closed and enjoying the attention. He felt Daryl's skin and looked down at the man. 

“Baby, you're cold... here, held Lucille for a minute.”

Daryl took the bat and smirked at Rick. While Negan unzipped the leather jacket, Daryl swung the bat back and forth in his hand, never once taking his eyes off Rick. Daryl could see the insanity in Rick's eyes, but he wasn't scared. What could the man do to him that hadn't already been done? Besides, Negan would never let Rick near him. Daryl held the bat up, fingers lightly running across the barbed wire, getting blood and bits of tissue on his fingers. Rick squinted his eyes at the action, tilting his head some.

Negan watched them. The entire area was silent while Daryl licked the blood sliding down his wrist up to his fingers. Rick's heart raced. What was this? This arousal he was feeling for this insane man treating the bat like a cock and licking blood up from his fingers. He watched Negan get behind Daryl, his hands on those slim hips. Daryl tilted his head to the side, letting Negan nip and kiss his neck while he licked blood from the bat's tip. Rick snapped his eyes to the tarmac, so aroused, yet so confused. 

Daryl chuckled. “Oh no, baby... I think Ricky's buildin up a crush on me.”

Negan smirked and took the bat from Daryl, handing his leather jacket to him. Daryl slid his arms into the warm leather while Negan handed his bat to Dwight to be cleaned. “Too bad for him you're taken.”

“ASSHOLES!” Glenn suddenly pulled free, running forward and punching Daryl in the cheek and lips. Several Saviors followed after him, yanking him back away from Daryl. 

“WHOA! NOT COOL!” Negan roared, he held the bat up at Glenn. “Restrain this asshole!” He turned to Daryl. “Baby, you okay?” He pushed Daryl's hair back from his face to get a look at the point of impact.

Daryl growled and brought his hand up to his lips. He touched the split lip gently, pulling his fingers back and looking down at the blood on them. He took a deep breath and turned to Glenn. “Ya drew blood...”

Negan chuckled and crossed his arms. He turned to Glenn, grinning brightly. “Oh, you're in for it now, little man.”

“Hold him down.” Daryl growled. The Saviors immediately pinned Glenn down on the tarmac. He drew his hunting knife from it's holster on his hip.

Maggie sobbed and whimpered. “Don't! Please!”

Daryl looked at her, then back down at Glenn. “That yer woman?” He pointed the knife at Maggie.

Glenn glared at him, struggling against the three Saviors holding him down. “Don't you touch her!”

“Oh, I ain't. She ain't done nothin ta me.” Daryl knelt down. “Apparently, ya'll ain't getting the message. I don't murder people... I punish them.”

“You're not some God! You're just an insane asshole!”

“Oh, I'm the asshole? Yer friend, Abraham, there... killed seven of my friends! SEVEN! Those were my friends, my family! We rode bikes together! We went hunting together! And I'm the asshole?!” Daryl stood up, pointing his knife at them all. “Ya'll got a sick, twisted sense of morality!” He turned back to Glenn. “Hold his hand out.” He knelt back down, ignoring Maggie's screaming and crying. He forced Glenn's middle finger and index finger out and, with one swift flick of the knife, sliced the two fingers off. Glenn screamed in pain. “Maybe next time you'll think twice about punching me fer no God damn reason.” He grabbed his red rag from the back of his pants. “Oh, and have fun playin with yer wife now.” He stood up, tossing the soiled rag at a random Savior nearby. “Staunch the wound and put him in the van.”

Negan chuckled and whistled. “We're taking a hostage, baby?”

Daryl passed him, heading back toward the RV. “Fucker pissed me off...” 

Negan watched him, eyes going to his ass while he walked back into the RV. “Mmn... such a sexy beast.” he turned to Rick. “Wouldn't you agree, Ricky...?”

Rick snapped his eyes from Daryl's back to Negan's face. The twisted smile on Negan's lips made Rick's insides curl. He swallowed thickly, sobbing a bit as Glenn was pulled up from the ground and shoved into the back of a van. Maggie was screaming for him, trying to get up, but in too much pain to move. Negan walked up to him and smirked down at him. 

“My Angel's got special plans for you.” He grabbed the back of Rick's jacket and dragged him across the street toward the RV. Rick struggled against him, but Negan's grip was firm. Daryl wanted to punish the man, and punish him he would.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gives Rick an ultimatum.

Negan shoved Rick up the steps of the RV. Rick stumbled to his knees and looked around. To his right was the front driver's and passenger's seat and to his left was the kitchenette. Past the kitchenette was the tiny bedroom. Negan kicked him further in and slammed the door. Daryl lounged on one of the bench seats, munching on some little pieces of venison jerky. He smirked down at Rick as the man sat up on his knees to look at him. 

“Scared, yet?”

Rick glared at him. His heart raced, but not from fear. Daryl was gorgeous, even with the insanity in his eyes. His lips were wet and pink from Negan's kisses. There was a line of hickies down his neck and Rick's eyes followed them. In Rick's own disturbed mind, something was off about this entire situation. Daryl stood up when Rick didn't answer him. He stretched, his shirt riding up his sides. Rick flicked his eyes to the bared skin, just barely catching a hint of a baby bump before the shirt hid the skin from view. He squinted and looked back up at Daryl. He knew a pregnant belly when he saw one.

“Ricky... you 'n I need ta have a chat.” Daryl hopped up on the table behind him, grabbing another piece of jerky and ripping off bits to eat. “See... I ain't gonna punish ya fer killing Kenny 'n his men. From what Abraham said, ya had no part'a that.” He offered a piece to Rick and Rick leaned forward to eat it from Daryl's fingers, but Negan jerked him back. 

“Baby, are you trying to make me jealous?” Negan raised an eyebrow at Daryl, but Daryl just grinned and leaned closer to Rick, feeding the jerky to him. Negan growled. “Daryl...”

Daryl chuckled and leaned back. “Relax, baby...” He smirked down at Rick. “Like that..? Made it mahself.” He winked and licked the tiny bit of Rick's saliva off his finger and Rick lowered his head to hide his smirk from Negan. “However, there is the issue of Base #5... twenty plus people killed... families...”

“There weren't no kids-”

Negan smacked his hand into the back of Rick's head. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Baby, easy... I like them curls.” Daryl huffed. He looked back down at Rick. “Now... I want ya ta be honest with me. Was it yer plan ta go ta the base 'n kill all mah friends?”

Rick stared up at Daryl, completely enamored with the man. “... Yes.”

“Did you act alone? I mean... I know ya wasn't the only one there... but did ya plan it by yerself or did ya have help?” Daryl continued to eat the jerky, occasionally feeding pieces to Rick. Negan continued to glare at them, his patience getting very thin with Daryl flirting with this low life worm.

Rick nipped one of Daryl's fingers when Daryl fed him another piece. He gave Daryl a smile. “No. I had help.” 

Daryl stood up and walked right up close to Rick. He reached down, running his fingers through Rick's curls. “Good... yer doin very good, Rick. Now... here's the hard one...” He knelt down, looking right into Rick's eyes. “Who helped you?”

Rick's heart raced. He could taste Daryl on his tongue with the spices from the jerky. He could smell Daryl from this close. He was just close enough to kiss. He swallowed thickly and panted a bit, so tight in his jeans. He bit his bottom lip. He couldn't give up Jesus and the Hilltop. 

“Rick... answer the question... 'n maybe I'll give you a reward.” Daryl whispered, leaning closer. He slid his hand down Rick's cheek to his jaw, fingers tickling Rick's lips. 

Negan clutched Lucille tightly. He knew what Daryl was doing, but fuck did it piss him off. He was so going to bash this asshole's head in once they were done. 

Rick nipped Daryl's fingers again. “Jesus... P-Paul Rovia...”

Daryl tilted his head. “From the Hilltop?”

“Yes...”

Daryl had liked Jesus. The man was witty and quite attractive. If Negan hadn't ever made a move, Daryl would've propositioned Jesus the next time they made a run out to the Hilltop. “... Thank you, Rick.” Daryl stood up and looked at Negan. 

“Can I bash his head in?” Negan growled, glaring down at Rick. 

“No, baby... I got plans fer him.”

“What? You wanna fuck him?! Cause that's what it looks like right now!” Negan kicked Rick's side, knocking him over. 

Daryl laughed. “No, baby... c'mere...” He took Negan's hand and pulled him up close. Negan continued to glare down at Rick as Daryl kissed up and down his neck. “I'm sorry, baby... ya know it was all jus ta get information from 'im.” He whispered in Negan's ear, nipping the lobe gently. “'m still very horny from earlier today.” 

Negan huffed and looked down at Daryl. “... You're so bad, baby.” He set Lucille on the table and wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist. “Really had me going there for a minute.”

Daryl smiled up at him. “Ya did good. 'm proud of you. Ya didn't lose yer temper and bash his head in like I thought ya would.”

Negan grinned like an over eager puppy. “I still can. Want me to?”

“No, baby...” Daryl kissed him softly. “We're gonna use 'im.” He kissed Negan deeper, rolling their tongues together and pressing tight to him. Negan groaned, gently backing Daryl into the table and sitting him on it again. He tried to push Daryl down, but his boyfriend had other plans. Daryl chuckled and leaned back, gently pushing Negan away. “Don't distract me right now, baby.” He looked down at Rick. “He's such an animal...”

Rick licked his lips. “... What're you going to do?”

“Well, Ricky... that's all up ta you.” Daryl leaned against Negan's chest, hands sliding up under Negan's shirt. Negan smirked at Rick, eyes proud and screaming 'he's mine!' “Yer gonna work fer us. I gt two different jobs in mind fer you.” Daryl dug his nails into Negan's back and dragged them down, pulling a groan from Negan. “Yer gonna either be a spy fer us. You'll be our eyes 'n ears at other communities under our protection. You'll report back ta us regularly. 'n if ya think someone might be plannin somethin... capture 'em 'n bring 'em to us.”

Rick watched Negan's hands slide up Daryl's shirt, petting the small baby bump. “... And the other job..?” He wanted his hands on that skin. He wanted to feel and taste all of Daryl.

“You'll continue ta lead yer community, but you'll give half yer shit to us.” Daryl grinned, arching into Negan's hands when they slid further up his shirt to his breasts. “Mmn, Negan, baby, don't do that...” He moaned softly as Negan's fingers flicked and tugged at his nipples. “'m tryin ta think...”

Negan chuckled, kissing down Daryl's neck. “You started it...” He released the nipples and moved his hands down to Daryl's hips. 

“Anything ya find on a run 'r grow... ya give half ta us.” Daryl licked his lips, aching to have Negan inside. Negan's tongue, fingers, cock... he didn't care. He just needed Negan. “We know ya only got bout 75 people in yer community... we got almost two hundred... we need more.” He looked into Rick's eyes. “... Yer choice.”

“... If I become your spy... can I stay in Alexandria?”

Daryl huffed. “Ya really think I'd force ya away from yer family?”

“You're taking Glenn-”

“He deserves what he's got coming to him!” Negan reached for Lucille, but Daryl's hand stopped him. 

“Baby... calm down.” Daryl smiled and nipped his bottom lip. “'m almost done. I promise... then ya can fuck me as much as ya want.” Rick glared at Negan. “Rick... we're gonna be good ta Glenn. Yes, he punched me, but he's already received his punishment. We're gonna give 'im some medical care 'n once I feel like ya'll ain't gonna fight back... I'll send 'im home ta ya. Alright?”

Rick looked between them. Daryl looked honest, but he didn't trust Negan. He nodded silently and looked down. Negan nuzzled Daryl's neck, whispering in his ear and reaching for the button of Daryl's jeans. Rick peeked up, watching Negan's hand disappearing between Daryl's legs. Daryl moaned softly, legs spreading and leaning back. He locked eyes with Rick, smiling and moaning as Negan's fingers rubbed over his clit and down to finger him. Rick tilted his head, squinting his eyes and flushing.

Daryl giggled a bit and tilted his head back, sighing as Negan's fingers pushed in. He turned his head, whispering in Negan's ear. “He's watching... 'n he's hard.”

Negan chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Rick. “I think he wants you, baby...”

“It's too bad 'm taken... he is kinda cute. Bet he has a baby face under that glorious beard.” Daryl licked his lips, starting to pant and whine, rocking his hips into Negan's fingers. 

Negan pouted. “Baby... don't you like my beard anymore?” 

Daryl moaned. “Love yer beard, baby... does amazin things ta me.” He whined when Negan pulled those wonderful fingers out. 

“Look at that, Rick...” Negan held his fingers up to Rick's face. “He gets so wet for me...” He brought his fingers up to his lips, licking Daryl's juice off. “Tastes amazing...” He winked at Rick. “Want a taste?” 

Rick licks his lips and Daryl flushed, shoving a booted foot against Negan's shoulder. “NEGAN!”

Negan chuckled. “I'm kidding, baby! I would never let him or anyone touch you.” He grabbed Daryl's ankle and held the foot to his shoulder. He pushed Daryl's pant leg up and pressed his lips to the now bare ankle. “I'm just getting back at you for earlier.” Daryl pouted and huffed, looking away. “Aw, don't be like that, baby...” He nipped the ankle bone gently. “I'll make it up to you... hm? Want my tongue? I'll eat you out real good, baby... just like I promised.”

Daryl blushed and squirmed. He really did. He glanced at Rick, who was still on the floor, silently watching them. He bit his bottom lip. He ached for Negan, but he didn't want Rick seeing everything. Negan kissed his ankle again. He could read Daryl well, and knew Daryl didn't want anyone watching. So, he put Daryl's ankle down and turned to Rick. 

“Well, Ricky! What'll it be?” He helped Daryl down from the table. He crossed his arms, glaring down at the man. Daryl buttoned up his pants and leaned into Negan's shoulder, nuzzling and breathing in his scent to calm himself. 

Rick swallowed down his disappointment that he wouldn't be hearing any more of Daryl's wonderful noises. “... I'll be your spy.”

Negan smirked and clapped his hands a couple times. “Good!” He picked up Lucille. “Rick... welcome to the Negan club!”

 

Daryl stared down at the baby blanket Piper had crocheted. It was pastel greens, blues and pinks and diamond patterned. It was so soft. He rubbed it against his cheek and sighed softly. The baby had begun to move more the last couple days. He still hadn't told Negan. He'd made plans to go out on a run tomorrow with a few of the others, intending to take some younger kids as a false pretense to start training them as well. He knew Negan was suspicious. The man was paying an awful lot of attention to his stomach and teasing Daryl about being pregnant. 

Daryl could see the nursery in his mind. It would be in the vacant room across the hall, decorated in pastels and soft toys and sea creatures. While Daryl loved the forest, Negan had a love for the ocean. Daryl had never been. When Negan learned this, he promised to one day take Daryl there when they found someone trust worthy of taking care of the Sanctuary for more than a couple days. Negan had smiled and said “It'll be our honeymoon.” Daryl had chuckled and told him to propose first, then start making plans for a honeymoon. 

He sighed and put the baby blanket back down in the box with the matching baby hat and onesie Piper had crocheted. He slid the box under the bed so Negan wouldn't see it and grabbed out his back pack to start packing for the run the next day. Negan walked in, whistling softly and ready to take a shower with his beautiful Angel. He stopped, seeing Daryl packing weapons, jerky and an extra set of clothes. He put Lucille down on her stand. 

“What're you doing?” He asked, turning to Daryl.

Daryl looked at him. “'m goin on a run tomorrow. I told ya 'bout it this mornin, remember?”

“Yes, and we were interrupted. So, you never answered my question. What for? We have plenty of people to go on runs.” Negan sat on the edge of the bed to take his boots off. 

“We lost alotta people the last few days... no thanks ta fuckin Rick. 'sides, we're gonna be takin' some'a the younger ones out. I want 'em trained properly.” Daryl zipped up the bag and turned to Negan, leaning on the back of the small couch in their room. “I'll only be gone fer a day, be back before ya know it.”

Negan frowned. He was very uncomfortable with the idea of Daryl going further out than just the forest. “Well, I'll go with-” He wanted to go with him. He needed to make sure Daryl, and the baby, were safe.

“No...” Daryl shook his head and looked down, biting his bottom lip. He didn't want Negan to ruin his surprise. “I want ya ta stay 'ere 'n watch over Piper 'n Nicky fer me. Some'a Joe's men 'r still around... 'n now that Joe 'n Tony 'r dead, I don't trust 'em... they might do somethin else.”

Negan growled. “I'm not a baby sitter, Daryl!” He stood up and walked up to Daryl.

Daryl glared up at him. “That ain't what I'm sayin!” He stood off the back of the couch. “Dwight 'n Simon 'r gonna be leaving the Sanctuary, too! So you 'n I can't both be gone! One'a us has to stay 'n help protect this place!”

“Protect it from what?! Walkers can't get in! You've trained everyone how to take them on! Any other communities are too scared or protected by us, so they're not going to attack!” Negan threw his arms up in the air in aggravation. “So who the hell am I gonna protect and what the hell from?!” He stepped closer to Daryl. “You're the only one I want to protect!”

“'n I don't need no protectin! I can protect myself 'n the b-” Daryl snapped his mouth shut immediately. 

Negan's heart stopped. Was Daryl going to tell him? Finally confirm his suspicions? “And what, Daryl? What were you gonna say?”

“T-The... boys... I can protect mahself 'n the boys jus fine.” He turned away, bringing a hand up to his lips. He'd almost told Negan about the baby. He really needed to watch what he says around the man. 

Negan growled and clenched his fists. He wanted so badly to just ask Daryl. “... Fine... you wanna go and get yerself killed... then go.” He turned away. 

Daryl turned back to him. “I ain't gonna get killed, Negan! Why ya bein such an asshole about this?!”

“Cause I don't want to lose you, Daryl! You've become the most important fuckin person in my life! It scares the shit outta me anytime you're out of my sight!” Negan rounded on him again, voice raising and getting increasingly irritated. “And letting you leave these walls, even if it's just to go hunting and training the others... it kills me every damn time!”

“Negan-”

“Just go, Daryl! I don't give a fuck!” Negan walked into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and looked down at the floor. His heart raced and his chest ached with pain. His throat felt tight and tears filled in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, hand going up to cover his mouth. He stood there in silence, waiting for Negan to come back out so they could make up. The shower started up and Daryl let a tear fall down his cheek. He grabbed his back pack, looked at the bathroom door one last time, and left the room.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a visitor.

Daryl stared out of the window of the truck they drove, fingers rubbing his beard and lips in deep thought. Negan hadn't come see him off. He'd never even seen Negan that morning. He'd gone to their room to at least try to talk to him, but the bed hadn't even seem like Negan had slept in it. He'd wanted to search for his boyfriend, but they were on a time limit. The days were longer thanks to it being spring, but they were heading far out. One of their teams had said they spotted a strip mall with a pharmacy, a clothing store, a convenience store and a thrift store. Those were all great places to find baby items. He let out a heavy sigh. 

“You okay, Daryl?” 

Daryl looked over at the man driving. His name was Michael. Next to Piper, Michael was one of Daryl's best friends. Michael had helped him train the others. He'd been a hunter before the end of the world like Daryl. He'd hunted for sport, however, not for survival. “Yeah...” Daryl looked down. “... Negan 'n I had a fight last night.”

“I was wondering why he hadn't seen you off.” Michael shook his head. “He always saw you off in the mornings... made us late sometimes.” He chuckled a bit. “... What'd you two fight about? You seem like the perfect couple.”

“... nah. We ain't the perfect couple... jus know each other really well.” Daryl paused, contemplating his answer. “... He didn't want me ta come on the run. Says he don't want me outta his sight where he can't protect me.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “He knows you can fight well. You're practically his body guard. So why the sudden over protectiveness?”

Daryl licked his lips. Michael didn't know about him. “... He's jus bein Negan.” He looked back out the window. “Think ever since that Rick guy from Alexandria started makin eyes at me last week, Negan's feelin all possessive.” 

“... Makes sense. Ever since Rachel and Victor, no one's dared to even make a compliment about you around Negan. Now, suddenly a stranger is interested... in the previous world it wouldn't have been so bad... but practically everyone has lost some semblance of humanity now... so there's no telling what he could do.”

Daryl looked over at Michael, understanding for Negan's over protectiveness, aside from the baby, dawning on him. Negan was scared Rick might try something. He frowned and looked away again. Even if Rick was interested, he couldn't possibly know Daryl would be out on a run today. It's not like Rick's had people watching them...

“SHIT!” Michael suddenly hollared out and the car veered. Daryl slammed his hand on the dashboard to keep from flying forward. His eyes widened as the car veered right toward a tree.

“MICH-!” 

The truck hit the tree with a loud crash. Michael's head flew into the steering wheel, activating the air bag. The force of the bag sent Michael slamming back into the seat. Daryl groaned, glass from the windshield covering his lap. He felt blood slide down the side of his face. 

“DARYL! MICHAEL!” 

The car behind them had stopped. Daryl's blurred vision saw Jason and Kevin getting out of their car and start running down the hill toward them. Daryl's neck was hurting. He knew he had whiplash. Two shots went off and Jason and Kevin fell to the ground and lay still. Daryl blinked away the blurred vision. He shoved the truck door open and tumbled out, feeling queasy. The baby moved about inside him, angry from the movement. 

“Easy, baby...” Daryl whispered, leaning against the side of the truck and rubbing his stomach soothingly. 

“... D-Daryl...” Michael groaned form the driver's side. 

“Michael... don't move...” Daryl slowly got up and moved around the truck. He wasn't too badly injured, just a little unsteady. He yanked open the driver's side and reached in to force the air bag to deflate faster. “You okay?” Michael groaned at him. “Anythang hurt..?”

“My head...” 

Daryl leaned in closer, inspecting the cut on Michael's forehead. “... Yeah, me too.” He looked around. Someone had killed Jason and Kevin. “We need ta get outta here... I don't think that deer ran outta the forest by coincidence...” He reached in and unbuckled Michael's seat belt. “C'mon... we need ta get ta the Toyota.”

Michael groaned and looked over Daryl's shoulder. “... Daryl... Daryl behind you...”

Daryl looked over his shoulder just as another shot went off, getting Michael in the head as well. He whirled back to Michael. “NO!” Michael slumped forward over the steering wheel. Footsteps came up behind Daryl as he sobbed. “.. Rick... why're ya doin this...?”

 

Piper walked into Negan's office and sighed at the man sleeping on the couch. A bottle of Jack and an empty glass sat on the table. She shook her head. Daryl had come into her room last night and crawled into her bed, sobbing. His hormones were really off balance if a little argument had him in such a state. She shook her head and walked up to the leader. She reached down and gently shook his shoulder. 

“Negan... Negan, wake up.”

Negan groaned and swatted her away. “Fuck off...” He rolled over on the couch, putting his back to her. “Everyone can go fuck off...”

“Negan... I need to talk to you... about Daryl.” Piper moved the bottle and glass aside so she could sit on the table. “... And you need to see something.” She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want Daryl to hate her for this, but she had a bad feeling about this run. She'd always followed her instincts. They'd never steered her wrong before. And if she was going to get Negan to get his ass off this damn couch, then he needed to know. 

Negan grunted at her. “What?”

“... I know you've been suspicious about Daryl hiding something from you... and you're correct.” She saw his shoulders tense and knew she had his attention now. “... Daryl's pregnant... at least 20 weeks... maybe more, maybe less. We don't know exactly when he got pregnant, but it had to have been at least sometime in the winter.”

“...” Negan slowly sat up and turned to face her. “Why're you telling me this?”

Piper looked down at the blanket in her hand. “... Something's wrong...”

Negan stared at her. Piper had told him before that she didn't feel right about something... and she'd never been wrong. He looked down at the blanket and stared at it. “Piper... do you know where Daryl is?”

“... He went on the run this morning. Left just after the sun came up.”

“Where were they headed?” Negan stood up. 

“To a strip mall outside of Lynchburg.” She looked up at him. “... Negan... Daryl wanted to surprise you. That's why he went on this run... to find some things for the baby. He has plans to make the room across from your's the baby's nursery. Please... don't be mad at him. He didn't mean to hide it from you for so long.”

Negan sighed and took the blanket from her. He held it in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the soft yarn. “... Thank you, Piper.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before walking away. She watched him go, hoping he would catch up to Daryl before it was too late. Negan stepped out of the office, keeping the blanket in hand.

 

Daryl woke up slowly. He groaned and looked around. He was in some kind of make shift jail laying on a mattress on the floor. One hand was cuffed to a pipe on the wall. He could feel a bandage over the cut on his temple. He sat up, shuffling closer to the pipe so he didn't twist his wrist. It was still bright out, so he couldn't have been unconscious for long. He could hear people outside through the small window near the ceiling. He must be in a basement of some kind. The door opened and Daryl tensed, looking over to see who would walk in. 

Jesus stepped in, looking wary. “... Daryl.” In his hands he held a glass of water and what looked like a cookie.

“... Jesus... what the fuck is goin on?” Daryl glared at him. “Let me outta here.”

“... Sorry. I can't...” Jesus stepped closer and knelt down, setting the water and cookie down on a napkin. “The water's safe to drink... I promise...”

Daryl scoffed and looked away for a moment before looking back. “Ya betrayed us, Paul. Ya led them ta one'a our bases and got people killed.” Daryl stared at the man. “... I hope yer happy.”

Jesus swallowed thickly, not meeting Daryl's eyes. “... Daryl...”

“Was it so bad workin fer us? We made sure ya had plenty'a food 'n clothes fer the winter! We protected yer people from them bandits! I made sure Negan gave ya yer people back! So, why?! After everythang I've done fer you! Why?!”

“He killed my boyfriend!” Jesus sobbed, lowering his head. “... Negan killed him... because I refused to leave the Hilltop and become a Savior.” 

Daryl stared down at him. Hilltop had been under Negan's thumb before he came. He'd met Jesus during one of the first pick ups after he joined the Saviors. “... I'm sorry.” Daryl looked down. He didn't really know what to say. 

Jesus shook his head, sniffling and rubbing the tears away. “... It's not your fault, Daryl. I became lost in my vengeance. I... I couldn't see what all you had done for all the communities under the Savior's rule... you really made things better for us all. It wasn't right for Rick to kidnap you.”

Daryl looked up at him. “... Why am I here?”

“He thinks he's resucing you.”

“... I'm sorry.. what?” Daryl raised an eyebrow. He took the water and sipped from it slowly. The baby wasn't moving, so he hoped the water and cookie would rouse it. 

“He's obsessed with you, Daryl. Ever since he came to the Hilltop with Maggie, he's been raving about saving you and... and... the baby...” Jesus flicked his eyes down to Daryl's stomach with a bit of a blush, then back up to Daryl's face. “A-Are you... really?”

Daryl sighed and leaned his head back. “Yeah...”

“Oh...” Jesus looked down at the baby bump again in curious wonder. “Can I...?” He reached a hand forward. 

“... S'not movin right now, but sure.” He watched Jesus cautiously as the man laid his hand on Daryl's stomach. “... What're you gonna do now, Jesus?”

Jesus sighed, keeping his hand on Daryl's firm baby bump to soothe his frayed nerves. “... I don't know. It's been two years since Liam died... I still don't trust Negan, but...” He looked up at Daryl. “I trust you can handle him.”

Daryl shrugged. “Negan has his moments, but... he's really only lookin out fer our people.”

“I know.. I thought I was doing the same...” Jesus leaned back, wringing his hands together nervously. He swallowed thickly. “I only ended up getting people hurt.” He teared up again. “I'm sorry...”

“People make mistakes, Paul... especially when they're heart broken 'n grieving. We're only human... we're slaves to our emotions... the only thang we can do is try ta learn from 'em 'n move on ta the next lesson.” He leaned forward as best he could and took Paul's hands in his. “... I forgive you.”

Paul smiled tearfully and nodded. “Thank you.” He held Daryl's hand in his, gently feeling the rough skin over Daryl's knuckles. “So... um... boy or girl?”

Daryl shrugged. “Dunno, yet... only in mah second trimester... I think. I haven't had a sonogram, yet.” He smiled a bit, letting Paul hold his hand. It seemed to bring them both some amount of comfort. “I'm... kinda hopin fer a girl, though. Already got some names picked out.”

“Really..? Like what?”

“... I dunno... kinda like Patience as a name... 'n Pearl...” Daryl looked down at his baby bump, willing the baby to please move and be alright.

“Those are both very pretty names, Daryl.” Paul released his hand and leaned a bit closer. 

Daryl blushed and leaned back, almost thinking Paul was going to kiss him. He heard the handcuffs clink against the metal pipe as his wrist was released. He looked up at Paul. “Paul..?”

“... You belong back with Negan.” Paul whispered. He helped Daryl up off the mattress. “... If something happens to you... Negan will lose his mind and kill everyone.” He paused and placed his hand on Daryl's stomach. “... And a child deserves to be raised with both parents.”

Daryl teared up a bit and swallowed thickly. He stepped closer and hugged Paul tightly. “Thank you...” He kissed Paul's cheek. 

Paul blushed and smiled. “Come on... let's get you home.”

 

Negan dropped Lucille as he walked up to the truck where it was rammed into the tree. His heart was racing, fear gripping his chest and blood beginning to boil. Daryl was no where in sight. Michael, Jason and Kevin were all dead, shot in the head. The Toyota was abandoned in the street. Ten of his men were searching the surrounding area for Daryl or any sign of who might have taken him. Negan clenched his fists. He knew exactly who took Daryl. 

“RIIICK!” 

He scooped Lucille back up and began slamming her into the side of the truck, taking his anger out of the already wrecked vehicle. After about ten beatings to the truck, he leaned against it. Inside the truck, Daryl's bow was still on the floor board. He reached in and took it, slinging it over his shoulder, along with Daryl's back pack. He turned and marched back up to the convoy. 

“LET'S GO! WE'RE GOING TO ALEXANDRIA!” He yelled and climbed into the RV. 

The RV was started up almost immediately. A couple men got into the Toyota and led the convoy down the road toward Alexandria. Negan was going to get Daryl back, and he was going to bash Rick's head in, whether Daryl wanted him to or not. He put Daryl's crossbow and back pack down on the table and walked back to the bed. He picked up the baby blanket and brought it to his nose. It smelled faintly like Daryl and it soothed him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over, breathing deeply to calm himself. It ached... his chest ached without Daryl next to him. 

“... I'm coming, Angel... please... just hold on.”

 

Paul peeked out first, looking around for any signs of Rick. He looked back at Daryl and motioned for Daryl to follow him. Daryl nodded and carefully climbed the stairs, eyes flicking around for any signs of danger. He followed Paul closely. They kept to the shadows of the house, ducking behind fences and trees as they made their way to the back of the community where Paul knew was a place where Daryl could easily climb up to escape. They were about half way there when the click of a gun cocking stopped them.

“Jesus... where you goin?”

Jesus and Daryl both slowly turned around. Jesus kept his hands up. “Rick... put the gun down.” he kept his voice steady and firm. 

Rick glared at him, before he smiled at Daryl. “Daryl... how's your head?”

“... Was fine, but now I got a headache standing in front'a me.” Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. “Rick... Negan's gonna notice 'm missin... 'n he's not gonna knock when he comes to get me back.”

Rick smirked. “... I'm counting on it.” He pulled the trigger. The shot echoed in the air around them, scaring birds out of trees. Daryl's eyes widened.


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Daryl are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better see tears... I was sobbing while writing this.

“PAUL!” Daryl lunged forward, grabbing Paul before he could hit the ground. The shot had landed in Paul's side, making him cry out in pain. Daryl knelt on the ground with him, getting Paul's blood over his shirt and arms. “RICK! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Rick lowered the gun, putting the safety back on and holstering the Python on his hip. “Sorry, Daryl... I didn't know you and Paul were close. I wasn't expecting him to help you try to escape, so...” He smirked. “I was punishing him for going against my orders. I told him to watch you, not try to take you from me.” He knelt down next to them. “I thought you'd like it... punishing people is your thang, isn't it?”

Daryl looked up at him, keeping his hand over the bleeding wound in Paul's side. “Rick... Rick he's losing blood. He needs help!”

“... Nah... we're gonna let him bleed out. He was going to take you back to Negan, so I guess he's not on my side.” Rick sighed. “Which is a shame... I actually did kind of like him.”

Paul glared up at him, groaning and panting in pain. “Fuck you...”

Daryl glanced down at Paul. “... Yeah... what he said.” He grabbed the knife he knew Paul kept on his hip and stabbed it into Rick's shoulder. Rick cried out in pain and shock, falling back. Daryl yanked Paul's arm around his neck and helped the man up. “C'mon... walk, Paul.”

Paul groaned, leaning into Daryl's side as they hurried back toward the front gate instead of the back where Paul had been taking him. Rick growled and sat up. He yanked the knife out of his shoulder. 

“DARYL!” He stood up and chased after them. 

Paul stumbled just as they reached the front gate. He fell forward, pulling Daryl with him. Daryl hit his knees and caught Paul before his face could hit the tarmac. “Paul! C'mon!” He started getting up to get Paul off the street, but the front gate suddenly crashed inward. Daryl pulled Paul close and protectively to his chest, hiding his face in Paul's hair. Paul gripped onto Daryl's shirt, eyes closed tight. He felt a pop against his other hand where it rested against Daryl's stomach. He looked down at the baby bump... and smiled.

Rick stopped, watching Negan's RV pull in. He smirked. He stepped closer to Daryl, putting his gun to Daryl's head. Five bikes pulled in behind the RV, roaring angrily. They all stopped and guns were aimed at Rick, but he stayed steady next to Daryl. The RV door opened but no one stepped out. Instead, a crossbow bolt shot out and hit Rick's hand. The gun was dropped to the street as Rick cried out and stumbled back. 

Negan stepped down from the RV, Lucille in one hand and Daryl's crossbow in the others. “LUCY! I'M HOME!”

Rick growled and yanked the bolt out, tossing it on the ground. Daryl's eyes flicked to it. “Negan...” He smirked. “... Welcome.” He stepped back up to Daryl. 

Negan smirked back. “I've come to take back something you stole from me.” He pointed Lucille at Daryl. “Daryl and Jesus belong to me... give them back.” Before Rick could even open his mouth to speak, Negan looked at Daryl. “You okay, baby?”

Daryl glared at Rick. “He killed Jason, Michael 'n Kevin... 'n he shot Paul when he was tryin ta help me escape!”

“... I know, baby... I have men burying them now.” Negan looked at Rick. “Now, Rick... correct if I'm wrong.” He stalked forward, swinging Lucille and keeping the bow on his shoulder. “Did I... or did I not... tell you that you are to respect my property?” Rick merely glared at him. “... I didn't? See, that's my bad right there. I should've told you that if you destroy, deface or... kill... my property, I'll return the favor.”

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but a Savior came up behind him and tackled him to the ground. 

“See... I thought we had an understanding.” Negan walked up to him. “You work for us, we don't kill you.” He put Lucille under Rick's chin to force him to look up. “You've gone and killed three more of my people... Daryl's friends. If you really want Daryl's affections that badly... this ain't the way to go about it.” He stood back up and looked around. “Where's all your people? They run off scared?”

Paul looked at Negan weakly, starting to get pale and shaky. “Most of them are at Hilltop. When they... saw... Rick had kidnapped Daryl... they wanted no part of it.”

Negan turned to them. “You don't look so good there, Jesus...”

Daryl looked up at Negan. “Negan... he's losing blood... please.”

“... Alright, baby.” Negan nodded. He pointed at a Savior and whistled. The Savior hurried over to him. “Take this one back to the Sanctuary and have Doc look at him. Whatever he needs... get it for him.”

The Savior nodded and reached down to help Paul up. Paul clung to Daryl tighter. “It's alright.” Daryl smiled and kissed Paul's forehead. “This is Xavier... he'll take care of you.” Daryl looked up at the Savior. “Right, Xavier?”

Paul looked up at the dark skinned man. Xavier nodded and smiled. Paul let the man help him up and walked him over to the Toyota. He helped Paul into the vehicle before getting into the driver's side and pulling out of Alexandria. Negan turned to Daryl and held a hand down to him. Daryl smiled and took his hand. He stood up and leaned up to kiss Negan. 

A shot sounded from somewhere. 

Daryl gasped out in pain. 

Negan's eyes widened. “Daryl..?”

Daryl slumped forward into him. It was like seeing it in slow motion.

“Daryl!” Negan dropped both weapons, catching Daryl in his arms as he began to crumble to the side. He knelt down, looking down at Daryl's stomach where blood was beginning to seep through his shirt. Rick elbowed the Savior pinning him down and scrambled away toward one of the house. Negan looked up, seeing Rick take off. “AFTER HIM!” Three Saviors took off after Rick and Negan looked back down at Daryl, starting to tear up. “Oh fuck... oh fuck, baby.” He pulled Daryl's shirt up. 

The bullet had struck him from behind clean through his right side. Daryl groaned and panted, one hand latched onto Negan's leather jacket, the other reaching to cover the wound. 

“N-Negan... the ba...”

“What..?” Negan leaned down closer, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Daryl... baby... what do I do..? Daryl...”

“Negan... the baby...” Daryl whispered out, eye lids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. “I'm... pregnant...”

Negan sobbed out, reaching to put his hand over Daryl's baby bump. “I know, baby... I know... Piper told me...” He leaned down, kissing across Daryl's cheeks to his lips. “You're gonna be fine... you and the baby... you're both gonna be fine.” He looked over his shoulder. “START THE RV!” He looked back down at Daryl. “We'll get you to the Hilltop... the doctor there's an OB... he'll take care of you.” 

“Negan...” Daryl started crying, tears streaking down the side of his face and into his hair. “I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't...”

“Shh shh shh...” Negan kissed him again. “Don't worry about that right now...” He picked Daryl up bridal style carefully. He turned, hurrying over to the RV and carrying Daryl into it. “To the Hilltop! NOW!” He carried Daryl to the bed, laying him down over the baby blanket. He grabbed a bunch of rags from the closet in the corner and put them over the wound to stop the bleeding. The RV started moving and he sat on the edge of the bed. “Daryl...” 

Daryl stared up at him weakly, tears still streaming down his face. “... I love you...” He reached up to touch Negan's cheek, smiling as Negan's stubble tickled his hand.

“I know...” Negan kissed the palm of Daryl's hand, swallowing down his own sobs. “Daryl... I didn't mean what I said last night. Please don't die, baby... please... I need you.”

“I-I know...” Daryl sobbed out, pulling Negan down closer. “I know.” He felt Negan sob into his neck and closed his eyes, gripping the back of Negan's jacket tightly. 

 

Negan sat outside the medical trailer at the Hilltop. The six men that had accompanied him sat around him, all either crying or sitting as stoically as possible. The doctor hadn't allowed them to come in with Daryl. Negan had wanted to bash the man's head in, but Daryl needed him alive, so he'd left. He refused to go far away, so he'd sat on the steps of the trailer, Lucille in his hand. It'd been three hours now. Some male nurse named Alex came and went, carrying away bloody towels and returning with fresh towels and water. Negan would glare at him as he passed, but the man had ignored him. He sighed, rubbing his face. He was covered in Daryl's blood.

The door opened behind him and he looked over his shoulder. The male nurse stood in the door, looking solemn. He motioned Negan to come in. Negan scrambled up, pushing the nurse out of the way to hurry to Daryl's side. Daryl was on a small bed, hooked up to an IV that was pushing fluid into his blood stream. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose. The doctor was hooking something else to his stomach. After a moment, a fast heart beat filled the silence in the room.

“Is that..?”

The doctor turned. “Negan.... yes... that's the baby's heart beat.” He turned back to Daryl, pulling a sheet over Daryl's stomach and chest. 

Negan swallowed thickly and stepped closer. “... How is he?”

The doctor sighed and walked over to a sink to wash his hands. “I stopped the bleed, but... he's bleeding internally. The bullet passed through his small intestine, so.. he's bleeding into his digestive system.” Negan laid Lucille down on a table and sat on the edge of Daryl's bed. “... The baby is fine for now, but as Daryl continued to bleed internally, his blood pressure will go down and the baby will go into distress.”

Negan glared at him. “So stop the bleeding!”

“I don't have the proper equipment to perform such a surgery! I'll need anesthetic, antibiotic, a sterile environment, an endless blood supply to replace what Daryl loses, scalpels, clamps-”

Negan stood suddenly. “How long will Daryl last?”

The doctor sighed and looked down at the pale man on the bed. “... Five hours... at the most...”

“There's a hospital two hours away! Make a list, I'll send my men to get you what you need!”

“Negan-”

“DO IT! Keep Daryl alive as long as you can! Do whatever you need to! Just don't let him, or my baby, die!” Negan grabbed up a pen and paper from the table near by and shoved them at Dr. Carson. 

“... Very well.” Carson took the pen and paper. He wrote down a list of medical supplies and where to find them. “... I can keep him alive for seven hours... that's the best I can do.” He handed the paper over to Negan.

“... Make it eight...” Negan turned to Daryl and knelt down over him. “... I'll be back, baby. Please, hold on.” He kissed Daryl's forehead, then leaned down and kissed the baby bump. He gave the doctor a look as he picked Lucille up before hurrying out of the trailer. “Boys! Get up! We're going on a run!” He stormed down the stairs and walked over to the bikes. “Ethan, stay here with Daryl. Give me your keys.” Ethan nodded and tossed Negan the keys to his bike. The bikes roared to life and Negan took the lead as they left the Hilltop and made for the city two hours away.

 

Rick finally managed to lose those Savior men. He hid in one of the lesser used houses, watching the men search the streets from an upstairs window. He smirked, watching them head back to the gate and get on their bikes. Once they were gone, he left the house and went to the gate. Walkers were starting to come in, so he grabbed his gun from the street and the knife from his belt and started taking them out. Carl came out of another house and started helping. 

“Carl, where's Judy?”

Carl glared at his father. “I told Maggie to take her to Hilltop where she'll be safe.” The took out the walkers and Carl walked over to his father and socked him in the mouth. “You're a fucking idiot, Dad!”

Rick stumbled back and stared at Carl in shock, bringing up a hand to rub the blood off his lip. “Carl-”

“You could've gotten this entire community killed if Paul hadn't acted! Whatever this obsession you have with Negan's little bitch, you need to get over it and act like the fucking leader Mom believed you could be!”

Rick looked down at the gun in Carl's hand. He tilted his head and squinted. “... You shot Daryl...”

Carl nodded. “I had to. Negan may have gotten him back, but I didn't know what their next move would've been.” he sighed and turned away, looking at the carnage of all the dead walkers. “We need to get rid of these bodies... burn them. Then, we need to repair the gate.”

Rick stared at Carl's back. He looked down at the hilt of his knife, thinking about Daryl's reaction to seeing the face of the man that shot him. “... Yeah... yeah... of course.” He smiled twistedly, responding not to Carl, but to the voice in his head, whispering to him that Carl needed to be punished. He walked up behind his son and slammed the hilt of his Python into the back of Carl's head. Carl grunted in pain and fell to his knees before falling to his side.

 

Ethan was sitting at Daryl's bedside reading a romance novel. He sniffled, reaching up to rub his eye. It was just too beautiful. The princess deserved to marry someone she loved, not some stuck up prince. She was risking her life to find true love. 

“Ya best not be cryin over me, Ethan.” Daryl grumbled, eyes slowly opening. 

Ethan jumped, dropping the book to the floor. “Uh... no, Sir...”

Daryl smirked a bit. “Readin romance novels 'gain? Thought ya gave up on those after Twilight?”

Ethan blushed and looked down at the book. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the cover. “This one's a classic. One of my favorites.” He smiled up at Daryl. 

“Well...” Daryl shifted a bit, wincing in pain. “... 'm guessin 'm stuck in this bed.” He looked around. “Where's Negan?”

Ethan bit his bottom lip nervously. “He took the others and went on a run. The doctor says you need surgery.. or you'll die.”

Daryl stared at him. “.... Oh.” He looked down, then heard the rythmic heart beat echoing in the trailer. “Is that..?”

“Yeah! It's a strong heart beat!” he smiled brightly, pointing to the machine next to the bed. “The doc said the baby seems to be doing good, but so long as you keep bleeding out, it'll start affecting the baby.”

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but yelling from outside interrupted him. “What's goin on?”

“I'm not sure.” Ethan put the book down and walked over to one of the windows. He looked outside cautiously. “It's that Rick guy...”

“Shit, that fucker's still alive?”

“Yeah. He's got his kid at gun point... from the sounds of it, he wants to talk to you.”

“Well, 'm a bit-” Daryl started coughing suddenly. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and into the oxygen mask. 

Ethan hurried over to him and carefully rolled him to his side. He yanked the mask off just as Daryl vomited blood all over the bed sheets and down to the trailer's floor. Ethan rubbed and patted his back, making sure he doesn't choke on the blood. When Daryl finished, Ethan grabbed a rag and got it out. He gently cleaned Daryl's face. He stared down at Daryl sadly. Daryl smiled at him weakly. 

“'m gonna be fine, Ethan... Negan ain't gonna let nothin happen ta me.”

Ethan nodded, setting the rag down. “What should I do about this asshole outside?”

Daryl sighed and closed his eyes. “... I dunno... let 'im scream 'n hollar all he wants...”

“What if he starts killing people?”

“He's surrounded by his own people... they ain't gonna let 'im do nothin.” Daryl carefully rolled back onto his back. 

Ethan walked back over to the window to see Rick being restrained by two others. He was dragged away into the house and Carl was picked up and brought to a different trailer. He smiled a bit, but he worried. If Rick managed to escape three of their best trackers, he was going to escape these people easily.


	12. Ch. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit begins to hit the fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After a long wait! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't do a better fight scene, it just didn't feel.... right... I guess you could say. However, if you all really want it, I'll make it a chapter in my 'Deleted/Alternate Scenes' fic I plan on doing!

The list wasn't long. Just different medicines, some surgical supplies and cleaning supplies. Negan stared down at it, hand shaking a bit. It'd taken them almost two hours to reach the hospital that Carson had sent them to. He'd sent a few Saviors to go look for cleaning supplies and the rest for surgical supplies while he and another searched for medicine. They'd emptied out three different medicine carts after having to force them open. The carts were battery operated and needed a pass code, but Negan didn't have time to go looking for batteries and pass codes. Thankfully the carts hadn't made any noise when they'd been forced open.

The Savior, a younger man named Ian, zipped up the bag and slung it onto his shoulders. He turned to Negan. “Anything else or should we return to the others?”

Negan nodded. “Let's go back.” He folded the paper and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. He started back toward the OR down the hall, Lucille on his shoulder and eyes and ears alert. Ian was quiet beside him for a few minutes, glancing at him occasionally. “Got somethin to say to me, Ian?”

“... Sir... is... is Daryl really pregnant?”

Negan stopped and tensed. He looked at Ian. “How d'you know that?”

Ian looked down, scuffing his shoe on the dusty, muddy floor. “... I overheard him and Piper talking about it.”

“... Yes. He is pregnant. So far the baby seems fine.”

“... I think you should be prepared for the baby to be born prematurely.”

Negan frowned, raising an eyebrow. “And why is that? Wait... why do you think it'll be born prematurely?”

“A gun shot wound to a pregnant... person... can be fatal to both mother and baby. During pregnancy, the mother's blood runs faster to compensate for the baby, that's why Daryl's bleeding out so fast. The faster he bleeds out... the less oxygen that baby receives.” Negan's eyes widened, staring down at Ian in shock. “The baby could suffocate within the womb. The baby may be fine now, but during surgery, it could go into distress. Carson will want to do a c-section to save both the baby and Daryl. If that's the case, without oxygen, formula, medicine and a Giraffe... the baby will die.”

“... What were you before all this?'

Ian was silent a moment. He glanced up and down the hallway. “... I was a Neonatal nurse at this hospital.”

“That's how you knew where everything was.” Ian nodded. Negan sighed and looked down in thought. “... What will we need?”

 

Rick woke up to a dim room. He groaned and shifted painfully. His head throbbed from where Michonne had slammed the butt of a gun into the back of it. He sat up carefully and looked around. He recognized the make shift jail in Barrington House's basement. “Hello?!”

The door opened and Michonne and Maggie stepped in. Michonne crossed her arms, eyeing Rick critically while Maggie just glared at him. 

“Let's get one thing straight... from now on, we do things my way.” Maggie said, gun in hand and ready to use. Rick nodded silently. “I want my husband back. We know where the Sanctuary is thanks to Jesus' information before he disappeared. So... here's what we're going to do... Michonne is going to go after Negan and Carl is going to stay here and hold down the fort while the rest of us take a small army and attack the Sanctuary-”

“A small army..?” Rick scoffed and shook his head. He licked his lips. “You really think a small army is going to take down the Sanctuary? Didn't you hear Daryl back then? He has over a hundred trained killers at that place.”

“Yes.. and it seemed Negan brought at least twenty of them with him. Besides, we're not going there to fight an all out war... we're going there to sneak in and take Glenn back. And you're going to help us.”

“And why should I do that?” Rick glared. 

“... Don't you want to save the rest of the prisoners?” Michonne asked. Rick looked at her and tilted his head a bit. “You wanna save Daryl, don't you? Even if I do kill Negan, he has plenty of men to come after Daryl. So... you go with them, save the prisoners and take out more men... be a hero.” Michonne smirked. “Maybe Daryl will just like you for it.”

“Daryl already likes me.” Rick growled. “He's just scared of Negan and the Saviors to show it.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and mumbled. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” She stepped up closer to Rick and reached down with a knife to cut the rope around Rick's wrists. “So... we at an agreement?”

“Yeah... I'll help you take out the Saviors and get Glenn back... and save Daryl in the process.”

Maggie sheathed the knife and walked back over to Michonne. They shared a look and a smile. “Alright, Rick! Arm up! We meet at the gate at noon!” They left the room, leaving Rick to devise his own plan of action.

 

Michonne waited for them at the intersection leading to Hilltop. She had a grenade in hand, ready to toss out at them as soon as she saw them. She heard the motorcycles coming and climbed up into a tree, fingers poised and ready to pull the pin. She paused when she only saw three motorcycles and a large truck with what seemed to be a large machine in the back. She stared at it. She knew what that machine was. Why would they need one? She bit her bottom lip in thought. She pulled the pin and tossed it to the side as a warning shot.

The motorcycles stopped, Negan's bike falling to the side over top his leg. He stared at the grass and dirt falling back to the round and smoke billowing out from tiny flames that slowly died out. Ian got off his own bike and hurried to help Negan up, lifting the heavy machine off and kicking the stand to lean it on. Negan stood up, brushing mud and grass off his pants and jacket. He looked around searching for the attacker. 

“Whoever you are, you best just run away now! I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!” They'd spent two hours at the hospital and still had thirty minutes before they reached Hilltop.

Michonne jumped down from the tree and walked out to the road, unsheathing the sword from her back. “... They can go... but you have to stay.” She pointed her sword at the truck with the Giraffe. 

Negan looked over his shoulder at them and nodded for them to continue on. “Go on, Ian.. get that medicine to Carson. I'll catch up.” Ian opened his mouth to refuse, but one look from Negan had him going back to his bike and mounting it. The bike roared to life and followed the truck down the street. “Now, I'm only gonna say this once, sweetheart... you let me go now, so I can be by my lover's side, and I won't kill you.”

“Men like you don't know love.” Michonne held the sword tightly in one hand, the other hand clenched into a fist.

“And what kind of men do you think I am exactly?” Negan pulled Lucille out of the saddle bag of his bike and rested her on his shoulder. 

Michonne smiled a bit. “Egotistical, real alpha male type, thinks he knows what's best for everyone around him, probably believes women belong in the kitchen and in your bed.”

Negan chuckled. “I won't deny that I am egotistical and believe myself to be alpha male... but I do know love... and my love, Daryl, is in a bit of a medical crisis right now and needs me next to him. So... I will do anything short of dying to get to past you and back to him.”

“And how do I know you're telling the truth..? Maybe Daryl was trying to get away from you and got shot by one of your Saviors? Maybe my killing you will help keep him safe?”

Negan laughed, leaning back a bit. “Oh, sweetheart... you don't know my Daryl. He is a crazy motherfucker and if you kill me, he will hunt you and everyone you love down until he feels satisfied he's gotten his revenge.” 

Michonne stared at him. She swung her sword around. “Let's do this, then.”

 

Piper sat in her usual chair on the porch of the hotel, crocheting another baby blanket while watching the daily activities of the people around her. She rocked back and forth slowly, humming softly and flicking her eyes to the gate every few minutes, willing it to open and for their people to return. She prayed Daryl was well and Negan had found him. She looked back down at the blanket. It was almost done. She lifted it up and smiled at the name she'd crocheted into it. 

'Faith'

Daryl had spoken to her about the different names he'd wanted to use. He liked 'Patience' as name, but feared the child would be mocked and made fun of. 'Faith' had been another name he liked. He'd also chosen boy names. 'Octavius' and 'William' being two of his favorites. Piper had liked the name 'Faith.' It was a powerful name for such a dark world. She lowered the blanket back down to her lap and resumed finishing the corner. 

“SOMEONE'S ATTACKING!”

Piper's head shot up, eyes flicking around for who had screamed. Gun echoed in the surrounding area and an explosion forced the gate open. She stood up, the nearly finished blanket falling out of her lap. “EVERYONE INSIDE, NOW!” She stepped down off the porch, ushering those unable to fight inside the hotel. “EVERYONE ELSE, COME WITH ME!” She turned and ran around the hotel to the shack that had been built to keep their weapons in. To her surprise, they had all obeyed. “Grab a gun or a bow and quiver!” They all reached in, grabbing guns and ammo. “I want those with guns on the towers! Those of you with a bow and quiver, stay out of sight! Half of you I want to use fire arrows! Daryl made some a few days before he left.” She pointed to the ten quivers on the opposite wall. “Those of you on the tower, I want you to give the location of the attackers to the archers using hand signals!” The fifty men nodded, preparing their weapons and lips set tight, ready to defend their home. Piper grabbed a bow and quiver of fire arrows. “If you run out of arrows, come back and grab a gun.” She shut the shack and turned to them. “... Let's go defend our home.”

The gunmen climbed up on the towers to relieve those who were already up there. The archers stayed on the ground, waiting for a signal from the gunmen on where to fire their arrows. Piper stayed near the door, heart racing and fear clawing at her chest. She stood tall, however. This was her home, this was the home of her best friend and his unborn baby. She would not let it fall. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver and lit it. At the first signal, she notched it and drew it back, releasing it.

 

“We can't wait for him any longer!” Carson yelled, putting pressure on the rapidly bleeding wound. “I need to get in there and patch him up! Is the room ready, yet?!” He looked down at Daryl's pale face. His patient was covered in bloody vomit and sweat.

Ian ran in, sweating and flushed from hurrying to clean a room. “Yes! It's ready!”

“Let's move!” Carson looked at the strongest Savior in the room. “You carry him him while I keep pressure on the wound! Someone else carry the oxygen tank, carefully! Another carry the heart monitor and baby monitor!”

The Saviors worked together, one carrying Daryl while Carson kept pressure on the wound and another carrying the oxygen tank while the last carried the monitors Daryl had been hooked up to. Other Saviors surrounded them, escorting their 'Angel' into the house and to the room that was to be used as an OR. They stood at the door while Carson prepped for Surgery. Ian and another who had been a nurse as well remained in the room with him. Carson and the two nurses washed their hands thoroughly and pulled on fresh clothes and gloves. Daryl's clothes were removed and a clean sheet placed over his lower half. 

“I don't like the way the baby looks.” Ian whispered, watching the baby's heart rate start dropping. 

“We'll see how it does while I'm repairing Daryl's gunshot wound.” Carson murmured. “Alright, let's do this.” He picked up a syringe and carefully injected the surgery sight with the anesthetic to numb the skin and muscle. He put the syringe aside and grabbed a scalpel... and went to work. 

The Saviors sat around in the hallway, all anxious and holding their breathes, waiting for either the doctor to come out and tell them that Daryl was fine, or for Negan to come down the hall. A couple had cigarettes lit, and were on their third or fourth cigarette. Some had their legs bouncing nervously or were flicking their butterflies open and closed. 

That was how Negan found his men. “... Where is he?”

Their heads all seemed to snap in his direction simultaneously. They took in his appearance. He had a small nick on his cheek, a longer cut in his left thigh, and was holding a bloody Lucille in his right hand. A few of them pointed to the closed door. The largest Savior opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Negan entry. Negan stepped inside and stared at the scene before him. Carson was wrist deep in Daryl's stomach, the machine they'd dragged from the hospital was plugged into an outlet on the wall near the desk they were using as an OR table. It appeared to have been cleaned and had oxygen hooked up and baby blankets warming up inside. 

“... Carson.”

Carson glanced up. “Not now, Negan... I'm trying to save Daryl's, and your baby's, lives.”

Negan swallowed thickly. Daryl's heart rate was low, and the baby seemed to be heading in the same direction. “Just tell me... is he going to be okay?”

“I don't know at this moment. We're having to do a blood transfusion. I managed to get Daryl to tell me his blood type before he passed out and collect enough blood from the people around here to last him a while.” Carson tossed more blood gauze into a trash can near by. He glanced at the baby monitor and swore. “Ian... I don't think we're going to have a choice. If the baby's heart rate goes any lower, we're going to have to take it out.” Ian nodded, swallowing thickly. “I've got the wound cleaned out, I've just got to stitch it back up. If the baby's heart rate goes below 100.” He reached for the needle and thread on the tray next to him and started stitching the wound inside.

Ian watched the baby's heart beat closely, his own heart racing. Negan stepped closer to the table, but didn't dare touch Daryl while his stomach was still open. He didn't want to cause Daryl any more problems by giving him an infection of some kind. He teared up, staring at his love's pale face covered by an oxygen mask. As Carson stitched the gun shot wound closed, Daryl's heart rate began to come back up, but the baby's didn't. 

“Carson, the baby's heart rate is dropping...” Ian whispered. 

“... God dammit! Let's take it out!” Carson reached for a clean scalpel.

“No! Don't!” Negan yelled, griping Lucille tighter and glaring at Carson. 

“We don't have a choice! The blood transfusion could be negatively affecting the baby! I could try to explain it to you, but it would take too long! The baby is suffocating because it's not receiving oxygen! If you want the baby to live, I have to take it out!” Carson nudged Negan away with his elbow and reached for the scalpel again. 

Negan stepped back, tearing up more as he watched Carson make another incision on Daryl's lower abdomen. Blood seeped out through the incision. The nurse immediately mopped it up with more gauze. The doctor made an incision into the uterus and the amniotic sac. He put the scalpel aside and reached in. Negan's eyes widened as Carson's hands reappeared with the tiniest baby Negan had ever seen. The baby made tiny squeaking noise and squirmed weakly. Ian stepped forward with a warm blanket, walking to the large machine in the corner as soon as the umbilical cord was cut. Negan followed him, watching Ian gently force a tiny tube down the baby's throat. Oxygen hissed and the baby's chest began moving up and down. Ian inserted an IV that started feeding medicine into the baby's body.

“... W-What is it..?” He whispered. 

Ian smiled. “... A girl.”


	13. ch. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is a badass bitch!

Daryl's eyes opened slowly. He blinked the blurred vision away and groaned in pain, closing his eyes again. He tried to shift, but he couldn't move his body. He sighed and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a lavish bedroom, so he knew he was still at Hilltop. He heard a rhythmic beeping and looked next to his bed. He was hooked up to some monitor that was reading his heart beat. He looked at the IV pole and saw something was dripping into a line that went down to his hand. 

Wait.... where's the baby monitor he was attached to?

His heart began to race, chest constricting and throat closing up. He weakly shoved the blanket away and yanked his shirt up and saw stitches running a few inches up his abdomen and more where the gun shot wound was. His eyes widened. His mouth parted.

“NEGAN!”

The bedroom door opened a few seconds later and Negan ran in. “Daryl!” He hurried up to the bed, putting his hands on Daryl's shoulders to stop him from trying to get up. “Daryl, baby, calm down...”

“My baby! Where's my baby?!” Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his hands gripping at Negan's shirt. “Where-” His heart raced, his chest clenched in fear and dismay.

“She's alright, love.” Negan whispered and smiled a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed and helping Daryl sit up on the pillows.

Daryl looked up at him. “... She..?” He loosened his grip on Negan's shirt and leaned forward a bit, nuzzling into his shoulder. He breathed Negan's scent in deeply, the dark cologne soothing his frayed nerves.

“... Yeah. She.” Negan held Daryl close, petting his hair and kissing his temple. “... You lost a lot of blood, so they did a blood transfusion, but it put the baby in distress. She wasn't getting any oxygen... something about the Rh Factor. Carson was already doing surgery on you... so he went ahead and performed a c-section as well.”

“Negan... I-I was only... 23 weeks, if even that. You said she's alright..?”

Negan leaned back and looked down at Daryl. He stroked a hand down Daryl's cheek. “... Do you wanna see her?”

“...” Daryl sniffled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Negan removed the wires from Daryl's chest and shoved the blankets completely off him. “Careful... you've been in bed for several days.” He helped Daryl stand, one arm around Daryl's back and the other holding Daryl's hand to keep him steady. “She's across the hall...” 

They walked slowly, stopping every few steps so Daryl could catch his breath. Finally, they were walking across the hall and into the other room. In the center of the room was a large machine with plexi glass windows on all sides and little holes for hands to go through. There was a rhythmic heart beat echoing in the room, IVs dripping medicine and bright lights shining down on a tiny form. Daryl stepped closer, pressing his hand gently on the glass to steady himself. He looked down at the tiny baby, a tiny sleep mask covering her eyes to protect them from the bright light. 

“... She's beautiful.” Daryl breathed. 

Negan smiled, standing behind him. “Yeah, she is.” He rubbed Daryl's back gently. “... Carson says she's 1 pound and 3 ounces... about 11 inches long. Her eyes are blue... like your's.”

Daryl teared up, staring down at all the wires and the tiny tube going down her throat to breathe for her. His fingers rubbed the glass. He wanted to touch her, to hold her and kiss her tiny head. “... 'm sorry... 'm so sorry, lil baby.”

Negan swallowed thickly, stepping closer to Daryl. “Hey, it's not your fault.” He pressed his lips to Daryl's hair. “Carson says she'll be fine so long as she doesn't get sick. So we have to be very careful who we allow in the room and when we touch her. She's protected so long as she's in this machine. We have plenty of oxygen to last several months. If she needs medicine... I promise I'll go on another run.”

Daryl nodded and turned to lean against Negan's chest, hugging tightly to him and staring through the glass at the baby. He sniffled, rubbing his face against Negan's shirt. Negan's fingers combed through his hair, and Daryl realized just how dirty he felt and probably smelled. He sighed softly and looked up at his lover. 

“... Can I get a shower?”

Negan smiled and kissed him softly. “Of course. I'll take it with you, make sure you don't get hurt.”

They walked back across the hall slowly and into Daryl's room. Negan shut the door and walked Daryl into the bathroom. He let Daryl brush his teeth while he turned the shower on. He found some plastic bags and wrapped Daryl's hand with the IV in it. He undressed and helped Daryl into the tub. Daryl leaned against him wearily. Negan washed his hair gently, whispering soft words of love to him. He knelt down, running a soapy rag up and down Daryl's body, kissing around the stitches lovingly. Once Daryl was clean, he washed himself up quickly before helping Daryl out of the shower and drying him off. He let Daryl rest on the toilet seat while he went and grabbed clean clothes. He got Daryl dressed and took the plastic bag off. 

“I wanna sit with her...”

Negan looked up at Daryl from where he knelt in front of him. “Alright, baby...” He helped Daryl back up and they left the bathroom. He walked Daryl back into the make shift nursery and sat him down in a rocking chair. “I'm gonna go change the bed sheets.” He kissed the top of Daryl's head and left the room.

Daryl stared at the tiny baby, watching her tiny chest shudder and shake from the oxygen being pushed into her tiny lungs. He teared up and looked down. The drawer underneath was opened a bit and he spotted the blanket Piper had made him. He leaned forward carefully and pulled the blanket out. It had a bit of blood on it, but he still held it close to his chest. He rocked back and forth slowly, listening to the little baby's heart beat.

Negan walked back in a few minutes later. He saw Daryl holding the blanket and walked over to the rocking chair. He knelt down next to Daryl. “... It got dirty when I caught you... after you were shot.”

Daryl nodded distractedly. He swallowed thickly. “... Who shot me?”

“We don't know, yet.” Negan reached a hand up to pet along Daryl's wet hair. “But I'm going to find out... and I'm going to bash their head in.” Daryl nuzzled into his hand. 

“I ain't leavin her.” Daryl whispered. 

“I know... and I'm not going to leave you. We'll stay here as long as we need to.” He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Daryl's cheek. “I'm going to send a messenger to the Sanctuary to let Piper know what all has happened.” He stood back up. “You gonna be okay on your own for a bit?” Daryl nodded, still staring at the baby. Negan hesitated, staring down at his lover for a moment, before turning and leaving the room. 

 

Piper walked back and forth along the line of people knelt down in their front yard. In her hand she held a bat similar to Negan's... the prototype bat Negan had trashed when Lucille had been made, but Piper kept. On her shoulder, her bow and quiver rested. She had tied her hair up into a messy bun. She was covered in blood and dirt. Her skirt of torn in a few places, as was her shirt. Saviors surrounded them, each with a gun to their attacker's heads. Piper felt immensely proud of herself. Instead of running and cowering like Simon and Dwight had, she'd taken control. She'd led their people into battle to protect their home. 

“... Which one of you is the leader?” She asked, standing in front of Rick. She looked down at him, a bit of hair falling in her pretty face. 

Rick stared up at her. “... Not me.” He said. 

Maggie looked over at him. “... I am.” She turned her gaze to the woman holding the bat. 

Piper looked over at Maggie and walked over to her. “Why did you attack us?”

“You kidnapped my husband.” Maggie glared up at her. “Daryl cut off his finger and took him! I want him back!”

“Oh, you must be talking about Glenn.” Piper smiled. “For being a kidnappee, he's been doing really good here.” She lifted the bat onto her shoulder. “He's been working in the gardens the last few days.”

“Give him back!”

“Sorry, but I'm not at liberty to make any decisions.” Piper turned away. “Put them all in the-”

“Piper!” The Savior that had been watching the gate ran over. “There's a messenger from Hilltop! He's here to speak to you!”

Piper turned to the Savior. “Where is he?” Her eyes searched around, landing on a man setting the bike's stand down and hurrying over to them. “What is it?”

“I've a message from Negan. Daryl was shot at Alexandria. He was in critical condition, but the doctor saved him and the baby.”

Piper's eyes widened. “The baby..?”

“Alive and well... she's being kept in an incubator. Negan wanted you to know and wants a report on how things are here.” He looked around at the state of the walls and the gate. “Judging from the line up you've made, I'm going to take it not too well.”

Piper gripped the bat tighter. She removed the bow and quiver and tossed them to the ground. “Who shot him..?”

“We're not sure... Negan's going to launch an investigation.”

“No need... I'll just ask.” She turned to the line of people. “Who shot my friend?” Maggie glanced over at Rick, but no one spoke up. Piper walked back over to Maggie, lowering the bat from her shoulder and resting it on Maggie's instead. “Well..? You gonna answer my question or do I gotta just start killing people?!”

“I-I don't know... we weren't at Alexandria when Daryl was shot.” Maggie lowered her gaze to the ground. She refused to give Carl up.

“This asshole was the one that kidnapped Daryl.” The messenger pointed to Rick. “When we were at Hilltop, he dragged this little kid through the gate, screaming about how he wanted to Daryl to see who shot him.”

Piper turned back to Rick. She smiled sweetly and walked back over to him. “You're the one who kidnapped my friend and put him and his baby in harm's way?” Rick swallowed thickly, staring up at Piper. “... I see fear in your eyes.... you have the right to be scared.” She knelt down. “... What's your name?”

“... Rick...”

“Rick... Daryl told me a bit about you. He wasn't kidding when he said you're attractive.” She giggled when Rick smiled a bit. “... It's a shame I'm about to mess your pretty face up.” She stood back up. Rick opened his mouth to plead with her, but she ignored him and gave the bat a good swing. The barbs on the bat tangled in the skin and hairs of Rick's cheek. She yanked it away, pulling skin and hair with it. Rick screamed in pain, his hands coming up to cover the rapidly bleeding wound. He flopped over onto his side, feet kicking into the dirt. “Get him to the medical ward... keep him under watch.” Several Saviors came over and dragged Rick away. “Who was the kid Rick was dragging into Hilltop?” Piper returned her attention to the rest of the line up. “Don't make me use this bat again! I'm not a fan of violence, I rather abhor it; but, I'm not scared to use it to get what I want!”

Maggie swallowed thickly. “If you give me my husband back... I will tell you who shot Daryl.”

Piper walked over to her, bat in hand with blood dripping down onto the dirt. “... Deal.”

“Carl... Rick's son. We're keeping him at Hilltop.” Maggie whispered, closing her eyes. 

“...” Piper smiled. “Dwight... bring Glenn here. Let him and this woman go. The rest stay.” Piper turned away. 

“NO! Let us all go!” Maggie yelled and tried to get up, but a Savior shoved her back down. 

Piper stopped and slowly turned back to Maggie. “I'm sorry, that wasn't part of the deal. You people killed ten of my family members... you need to be punished.” She looked at Dwight and nodded. He turned and walked to the house. Piper walked up to the messenger. “Tell Negan I have prisoners and that Carl Grimes shot Daryl.” She paused, gripping the bat tightly and murder in her eyes. “... And tell him I want Carl Grimes' head.” She turned away before the messenger could say a word. “Release Glenn and his wife, but put the rest in the basement jail cells!” Piper picked up her bow and quiver and walked to the hotel.

 

Carson told Daryl if he washed his hand thoroughly and wore a clean glove, he could reach into the incubator and hold his baby girl's hand. Daryl didn't waste any time. He washed his hand and all up his arm thoroughly, scrubbing the skin raw. He put on a glove, pulling rocking chair closer and opened one of the arm holes. He reached in carefully and gently pressed one of his fingers into the baby's tiny hand. Her hand grasped onto his finger tightly and her head twitched into his direction. He smiled and swallowed thickly.

“Hey, baby girl... 'm yer mama...” He whispered, staring down into the baby's face. Carson had removed the bright blue lights and the mask from the baby's face. Her eyelids were struggling to open, she was so weak and tiny. When her eyes did open fully for just a second, Daryl got a glimpse of steel blue. His breath caught in his throat and he teared up. “My beautiful lil girl... my lil-”

The door behind him opened and he looked over his shoulder, expect to see Negan. Instead, a young boy with long dark hair and an eye patch walked in. Daryl blinked. 

“Can I help ya..?”

The boy shook his head. He looked at the baby and got a deeply grievous look on his face. “... I didn't know you were... pregnant.” He whispered and looked down.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his daughter for a moment before looking at the kid again. “... Do I know you?”

The boy swallowed thickly and looked down. “... I'm the one who shot you.”

Daryl's breath caught in his throat. He gripped his daughter's hand a little tighter. He would protect his little girl with every ounce of strength he could muster. 

 

Negan waited anxiously for the messenger to return. He'd interviewed everyone he knew that came from Alexandria, or at least he'd tried to. Half of them were missing, as were some of the warriors from the Hilltop. Ethan had said three of the Hilltop men had taken Rick into the house, but now he was nowhere to be found. That made Negan very nervous. Sanctuary was left without proper leadership and a quarter of their men. If Alexandria and Hilltop had gotten together to lay siege on Sanctuary, Negan worried how they would do. Daryl had trained them well, but still... without being able to see it for himself, Negan feared the outcome of the battle. 

Negan was just about to give up on interrogating people and return to Daryl's side when the gates opened and a motorcycle pulled in. He turned and watched the Savior messenger he'd sent pull up to the porch and shut the bike off. “Well?”

“Piper's a badass bitch, did you know that?” The messenger said with a grin. “I think I'm in love.” He laughed and looked down at the ground shyly.

Negan raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Some of those Alexandria and Hilltop assholes attacked the Sanctuary while we were gone. Piper... fucking Piper... took charge and led our men into battle and won. When I got there, she had them all lined up, took your fucking prototype bat to that Rick guy's face when she heard he'd kidnapped Daryl. Oh, and she made a deal with that guy's wife, you know the one who Daryl cut the finger off of, that she would give him back to her if she gave the name of the one who shot Daryl.”

Negan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “... God damn, Piper... I never knew this about her.”

“Yeah, no one did! We were all watching her with such shock and admiration! Anyway... it was Rick's kid, Carl, that shot Daryl. He's somewhere around here.” 

“... That so?” Negan chuckled and rubbed his hand over his prickly chin.


	14. Ch. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!
> 
> If I can come up with an epilogue, I will write one, but for now, I'm saying this story is finished! I loved writing it, but I'm ready to move on to the next!

“So what? You here ta finish the job? You gonna kill my baby, too?” Daryl spat, glaring hatefully at this child before him. 

Carl's head shot up and he looked at Daryl with wide eyes. “No! No... I...” He sighed and looked back down. “... I... I just wanted my dad back. Ever since you and Negan caught us on the road... he's been obsessed with you.”

“Yeah, no shit! Fucker killed two'a mah friends 'n if it hadn't been fer Paul, who knows what that fucker woulda done ta me!” The baby's tiny hand tightened around Daryl's finger and she made a tiny squeaking sound. Daryl looked down at her. “Shh... yer okay, baby girl.”

Carl watched Daryl for a moment. “... I didn't know you were pregnant. If I'd known... I never would've shot you. I never meant to put your baby at risk.”

Daryl looked back over his shoulder at Carl. “... If that's yer attempt at an apology-” Daryl cut himself off. He wasn't sure how to take it. This child had grown up too fast due to the world surrounding them. He knew what that felt like. Daryl had grown up too fast. “... How old were you when you kill fer the first time?”

Carl blinked at the question and tilted his head in confusion. “... 13 I think.”

“... I's 18.” Daryl whispered and looked back down at his daughter. 

“... I remember you said something about that...” Carl stepped a little closer. “Can I see her..?”

Daryl glanced at him, then nodded. “Yeah... jus don't touch her. Her immune system is weak... any illness could devastate her.”

Carl nodded in understanding and walked up to the incubator. She looked down inside and stared for a moment. “She's so small. Judy was bigger when she was born.” He whispered, almost afraid of speaking at all.

“... She's premature. I's only about 23 weeks.” Daryl whispered back. He smiled a bit, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. 

“What's her name?”

“I don't know, yet... got a few names in mind.” Daryl hummed softly, resting his head on the top of the plexi glass. “Faith... Patience... Chastity... none'a them seem ta fit, though.”

Carl nodded. “We had the same problem when Judy was born. Mom died giving birth cause she needed a c-section and we didn't have the proper medical supplies back then.”

Daryl glanced at the boy. “... 'm sorry fer yer loss.”

“... Thanks.” 

“Judy yer lil sister, then?”

“Yeah. She's almost two now I think.” Carl smiled a bit. “She's got Mom's eyes and curly blonde hair... she's really cute.”

Daryl snorted a bit. “Gonna be a knock out when she grows up. Men have a thing fer blonde hair.”

“You think so? Am I gonna have to beat up every man that comes near her?” Carl frowned a bit, staring down at the baby.

“... You better.” Daryl whispered. “... In this world today... men have no shame or morals. Very rarely will you meet a man who's still gentle and believes in right and wrong. Protect yer sister with yer life. Jus like I'm gonna protect my lil girl.”

Carl looked up at Daryl. He swallowed thickly. “.. Yeah.”

The door opened and Negan walked in. He stared at the scene before him. Carl Grimes, the boy who shot his beloved, was no standing next to his beloved and looking down at his premature daughter. “... You little fucker... you get away from my family.”

Daryl looked over his shoulder. “Negan, relax... we're jus talkin.”

“Daryl! This little asshole shot you!” Negan gripped his bat tightly, stepping further into the room. 

“I know... 'n he apologized.” Daryl looked at Carl. “Right?”

Carl's eyes were wide. He'd stepped back from the incubator a couple steps. He looked at Daryl and nodded. “I-I didn't know he was pregnant!”

“Daryl! You're fucking kidding me! You think just because this fucker apologized, he shouldn't be killed!?” Negan growled, seething and rage burning through his veins. “You could've died! Our baby could've died!”

Daryl glared at his lover. “Keep yer voice down.” He looked back down at his daughter, voice calm and soothing. “... I know what could've happened, Negan, but I'm not dead... and so long as we're careful... Faith will be fine.” He smiled down at his daughter. “Yeah... is that yer name? Faith?” The baby's eyes opened weakly and looked at Daryl for a second before closing again.

Negan blinked. Daryl just named their baby Faith. He looked at Carl, giving the boy a warning glare as he stepped up to the incubator and looked down at his daughter inside. He smiled, seeing her tiny hand wrapped around Daryl's large finger. “Faith, huh?” He grinned. “Yeah... she looks like a Faith to me. Think she'll have a beautiful singing voice like Faith Hill?”

Daryl chuckled. “If she's anythang like her Grandma, she'll have a beautiful singin voice.” He looked up at Carl, who was still tense and eyeing Negan warily. “Relax, kid... I ain't gonna let Negan do nothin ta ya.”

Negan looked up at Carl. “... You seriously want me to just drop the matter completely, Daryl?”

“We're not gonna drop it completely, Negan. He'll still get punished. Me 'n the baby 'r fine fer the most part, so there's no reason ta take his life. I just need ta think of a punishment fer 'im. Fer now, jus keep 'im under guard.” Daryl looked up at Carl. “So no runnin away, kid, got me?” Carl nodded tersely and looked back down at the baby. 

 

Piper walked into the medical ward, fresh from a shower and clean clothes on. She looked around, spotting Rick on the far bed and the doctor sitting at a desk. She walked over to him and smiled. “How's our patient?”

The doctor looked up and stared for a moment. “Uh... he's...” He cleared his throat. “He's going to be fine.” He set his pen down and stood up. “You took a good chunk of skin out, but it'll heal.”

“... I don't want it to heal.” Piper glared, watching the doctor round the desk to go check on Rick. “He needs to be punished for what he did to Daryl... and to some of our men, our best fighters!” She followed him to the bed. 

The doctor looked up at her. “What? You want me to let him get an infection? That goes against everything I stand for as a doctor!”

Piper crossed her arms over her chest, staring the doctor down. “Daryl would want him punished.” She paused and looked down at Rick. “This man's actions cause Daryl to get shot and his baby to be born early. Now, they're stuck at Hilltop with your brother looking over them. How about you think about that?” She glared at Rick one last time before turning and leaving the medical ward. She walked down the hall, getting many greetings and smiles. She smiled back at everyone shyly, unused to all the new attention. 

She used to be invisible. Hardly anyone knew who she was, just that she was Negan's errand girl. Now, they treated her like a Queen. Men were asking her for more work. Women were asking her for advice and to do her hair for her. She walked into her room and shut the door with a weary sigh. She finally understands why Negan is always so damn exhausted. Running a community is exhausting, and she's only been doing it for less than a day. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes to nap, but a knock on the door interrupted her. She groaned and sat up. “What now..?” She muttered and got off the bed. She opened the door, shocked to see the messenger from earlier back. “... Yes?”

The Savior smiled shyly. “... Uh... Negan wanted me to come back here and tell you he's proud of you and that you're to run the community until he and Daryl return. Also... you can do whatever you want to the prisoners.”

Piper sighed. She didn't want to run the community any longer. “... Alright, thank you... uh... what's your name?”

“Will.”

Piper smiled. “Will... I remember you. You were on my brother's team when he went on that run. You tried to save him, but the others forced you into the car.”

Will looked down sadly. “... Yeah... I'm sorry.”

She shook her head and leaned against the door frame. “No... don't be. I'm grateful at least someone was trying to save him. Are you the one that leaves the flowers on the grave every few weeks?” Will nodded and she smiled more. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Will blushed and reached up to scratch the back of his head. “I-It's nothing.” 

Piper stared at him, her heart racing a bit at his boyishly handsome face. “Was there anything else?”

“Uh, no... that was all. I-I'll leave you be.” He turned to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Wait! Uh...” She blushed and let go of his hand quickly. “Sorry... I just...” She looked down shyly, her hands fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt. “Do you... want to grab something eat with me?”

Will blinked, eyes widening in shock. “R-Really? You'd eat with me?”

Piper giggled. “Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's a little lonely eating alone, isn't it?”

“Yeah! Sure! I mean... I'd love to!” The young Savior grinned excitedly and reached out to take her hand. She smiled and held his hand as they walked down the hall. 

The next day, Rick became feverish from infection. Piper forbid the doctor from giving Rick any medication. They needed the medication for their own people. Rick died only days later. The doctor used a knife to put him down and the body was burned. They never heard from Maggie and Glenn, though it was rumored they'd returned to Alexandria and were running things there. Michonne's body was never found, and Negan never said what happened between them. (Though Daryl suspects he let her go under strict conditions that she never return.) The rest of the people who attacked them were given strict punishments. Some were given harsh chores, others had fingers or toes cut off if they stepped out of line. Those who behaved properly were released back to their homes at Alexandria or Hilltop. 

The first time Daryl got to hold Faith, she was a little over three pounds and starting to have an actual cry than a squeak. The cry was muffled due to the tube still down her throat, but she moved around more and could keep her eyes open longer. She had a stronger grip on Daryl's finger and loved to snuggle up to his shoulder. Negan would never admit it, but he cried at the sight; and, when Faith was handed to him, he was so scared of crushing her tiny form in his big hands. He held her to his chest, feeling her tiny heart beat against him. He sobbed, ignoring Daryl's soft chuckle and Carl standing in the corner of the room. 

Carl's punishment was to be taken under Carson and Ian's wings and be trained as a doctor. He was Faith's caretaker. Ian made sure Carl studied hard and was present for everything done for Faith. He changed her tiny diapers, gave her baths and made sure she ate and received her medicine on time. Negan hadn't trusted him at first, but not long after Carl became her care taker, her jaundice disappeared and they didn't need the lights anymore. When Negan saw how well she was doing under Carl's care, he patted the young man on the back. Carl had smiled tensely, but looked quite proud of himself. He didn't consider being Faith's care taker a punishment anymore.

As Daryl stared at Negan holding their tiny baby, his life felt complete. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would ever have this. He'd prayed... oh he had prayed. Every damn night he prayed to angels, to any God that listened, to his mother in Heaven that he would someday be happy, that he would some day have a real family. Now, after many years of waiting and patience, he had a man to love, a daughter to cherish and a family waiting back home for his return. He sighed softly, watching Carl gently take Faith from Negan and put her back into the incubator. They left the room, walking across the hall back into their own room. 

Daryl laid down tiredly. His incisions had healed and the stitches taken out, but he still got tired easily. He leaned back on the pillows, watching Negan move around the room to get ready for bed. They were both ready to be home, but Faith still had a long time before she would be able to be moved around. Carson wanted her at least five pounds and breathing on her own before they attempted moving her to the Sanctuary. Daryl couldn't wait to get home and see Piper again. He missed her company terribly. 

Negan suddenly knelt down by the bed on Daryl's side and Daryl looked down at him. “What're you doin?”

Negan smiled brightly. “Daryl... several months ago... we had a moment where I teasingly proposed to you and we said we'd wait until the time was right and I would propose intentionally.” Daryl heart skipped a beat and he gasped when Negan reached out and took his hand. “Well... with everything that has happened, I want you to know how much I love you... and how happy you make me.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of golden rings. 

Daryl stared down at the rings. “... Is this why ya left on a run a few days ago?”

“Yes, this is part of it. The other part was to find some baby clothes.” Negan smiled and motioned to the box sitting in the corner of the room by the door. “I managed to find preterm all the way up to 12 months. So... our little girl is set for a while.” He cleared his throat and looked back down at the rings. “Daryl... I know we can't make it... official... we can't go to a court house, or-”

“Negan...” Daryl smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding Negan's hand still. “... I don't care 'bout any'a that... all I care about is bein yer's 'n you bein mine.”

“Daryl, will you be my husband?”

Daryl chuckled and launched himself into Negan's arms. He nuzzled into his now husband's shoulder, clinging to his shirt and breathing in his scent deeply. “Yeah... gimme that damn ring already!”

Negan chuckled and leaned back a bit. “Alright, alright... don't get your panties in a twist.” 

Daryl glared at him, but smiled when he felt the ring slide onto his marriage finger. He stared down at it. It was a simple gold ring, but it meant more to him than anything... except his daughter. He took the other ring and slid it onto Negan's finger. “Shit, you must'a tried a hundred different rings til you found the right size.”

“I'm not gonna lie... I was about to give up after the fiftieth ring. I didn't want anything too gaudy or garish, but if it meant just giving you a ring to keep in place until I found the perfect ring, you would've had a golden ring with a huge red stone and green stones around it. Fucking thing looked like costume jewelry.” Negan held Daryl close, nuzzling into his hair and stroking his back up and down. “You're lucky Ethan convinced me to try one more store.”

Daryl laughed and leaned against his husband. “I'll remember ta give Ethan somethin in gratitude.”

“Don't you dare kiss him, Daryl. I know you like flirting, and Ethan's a good looking guy, but you're a married man now!” Negan picked Daryl up and laid him on the bed. He crawled between Daryl's legs and leaned down to kiss him. “Only I'm allowed to kiss you.”

Daryl smiled, arms around Negan's shoulders, holding him close. “Well, c'mon, big boy... show me jus how much of me belongs ta you.”

Negan growled playfully. “Oh... every inch of you is mine.”

They kissed again, soft and sweet despite the heat between them. Daryl sighed into the kiss. Negan was the epitome of every man Daryl hated when he was growing up. He was aggressive, egotistical, possessive and flirtatious; and, Daryl loved him. Daryl didn't believe they would ever get along. He thought they would but heads and argue about everything, but patience won out in the end. Their love was strong. They helped each other grow, fitting into their roles like gloves. They complimented each other in all the right ways. Daryl was happy, and he would doing everything to keep this happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come rave about Daryl with me on Tumblr! vbabe14.tumblr.com I post excerpts from stories I'm writing on it so you can get a peek at what I'm writing!
> 
> Subscribe to me if you want to read more stories from me!


End file.
